There will be no more rainbows for a long time
by Level7Gretchen
Summary: Inuyasha does something unfrogivable, and Kagome ends up at the Institute, but the image of inuyasha haunts her even there. Kagome will go to the extreme to forget. even to harm herself. I suck at summs.
1. Not yours

There'll be no More Rainbows for a long Time  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, nor the X-Men.  
  
I know this has been done before, but but Dear God I'm drowning in Plot  
bunnies! I need to write this!  
  
Enjoy  
  
" Inuyasha, the ramens done!" Kagome called into the dark night. Sango and Miroku were out on a shard rumor. It was just the two of them, like old times. Kagome liked that, since her feeling had gotten more than just friends, the two were a couple now. Inuyasha said her was over Kikyo, and she was only in the past. Speaking of Inuyasha, he just walked into the clearing, his head bowed. Bangs over his eyes, though something was different.  
  
" We need to talk." He said grabbing her arm roughly, pulling her out of the clearing.  
  
" Is there something wrong Inu-" Kagome didn't have time to say the rest, cause she was thrown into a tree, thus knocking the wind out of her. Kagome stood up gasping for breath shocked he would do such a thing.  
  
" I finally did it." He claimed triumphantly, tucking a section of Kagome raven tresses behind her ear. Yes he was that close. " I'm all demon, and you're still a weak human." He said inching closer.  
  
" Inuyasha what's wrong?" Kagome didn't get an answer just a hard bone-crushing kiss. It didn't last long because Inuyasha spoke again.  
  
"Kagome sit me." He growled out.  
  
" But Inuyasha?" Inuyasha growled louder, and got in her face.  
  
" Sit me!" He bellowed in her face, and Kagome complied.  
  
" Ahhhh, sit boy." Nothing happened, Kagome paled, and Inuyasha smirked.  
  
" Now we can proceed." He started kissing her again only harder and faster than before. The demon wanted in whether Kagome wanted it or not. Inuyasha nipped her lower lip making Kagome gasp. Taking advantage Inuyasha plunged his tongue into her mouth. Sliding his tongue across her teeth. His now overly large fangs were now tearing up Kagome's lip. He ripped her shirt and pushed her to the ground.  
  
" Inuyasha STOP!" Kagome screamed trying to cover herself. Her cried fell upon silent ears as he straddled her hip and whispered in her ear.  
  
" Remember the time when you said the ramen wasn't mine because my name wasn't on it?" He asked in a low husky voice, blood from his own mouth flicking in her ear. " Well the rules haven't changed." He lowered his hand to her smooth stomach. Kagome screamed as her wrote (in Kanji) the first symbol of his name in her creamy skin.  
  
" Inuyasha stop it!" She screamed as she arched her back. Once again Inuyasha smirked that ominous demon smirk that drilled a whole in Kagome's heart.  
  
" No tell me wench who do you belong to?"  
  
" No one!" Kagome cried hot tears running down her face.  
  
" Wrong answer." He growled carving the rest of his name into her flesh. Going a bit lower he started to run his tongue across his work. It was fire on her belly as the blood from his torn up mouth mingled with the fresh cuts on her.  
  
Grabbing her bra strap he roughly pulled her back up to stand against the tree, his god tree. "Mnnn that was nice." Kagome felt cold steel on her throat, or should the narrator say fang. Which was later identified as the transformed Tetsusaiga.  
  
" Inuyasha." She croaked, she was losing her voice.  
  
" Shut up I've waited to long for this." He growled again, pressing harder drawing a bit of blood.  
  
"Y-y-y-you don't know what you're doing."  
  
" On the contraire Kagome I know exactly what I'm doing. I'm going to take you, then kill you, a one-night fling. Then Kikyo can have HER soul back, and I will be rid of you forever. Three birds with one stone." He pressed harder, and his other hand went to undo her skirt.  
  
" Inuyasha! NO!" It all happened so quickly. It was like a supper sit, only it effected everything. Trees collapsed within themselves. Fist sized rocks made craters, and Inuyasha was on the ground unable to get up.  
  
Kagome didn't stop to think, she bolted, like a rabbit running from a hunting dog. (I sorry *****)'The well' it kept racing through her head, she could she it, and Shippo lying at the base of it. She knelt down and scoped him up.  
  
" I can't leave him here, not with Inuyasha." There was a loud metallic roar in the distance, and jumped in. Falling through time Kagome seemed to calm down. The cool blue vibes from the well seemed to heal the cut on her neck, but the new hole in her heart would take much longer. When they landed on the other side Kagome sealed to well with a spell Miroku taught her. Though it wouldn't last long.  
  
As Kagome walked up to the house Shippo started to stir.  
  
" Uh Kagome? Oh your neck" Shippo gasped inspecting her cut.  
  
" I'm okay Shippo, I'll tell you in the morning." Kagome proceeded into the house and up to her room. " I'm going to clean up, you stay here." She said setting him on the bed.  
  
Kagome filled the tub, and stripped of the remains of her clothes. Tomorrow she would burn them. The events of the night whirled around in her head. Kagome hissed as she lowered herself into the water. Her stomach stung ever so badly. Coming back up she said.  
  
" How could he do that?" the memories came back, and so did the tears, but she pushed them down, way down. " A shard detector." All Kagome wanted to fad into darkness, or crawl under a rock which ever was closer. Something was going on, and she didn't know.  
  
Something was going on because Kagome couldn't feel the tub under her. She didn't want to open her eyes, but did any way. She and everything else in the bathroom was floating.  
  
As soon as Kagome noticed this it stopped. She came tumbling to the floor followed by a wave of water. " What the hell was that?" Kagome clothed herself and went out to bed.  
  
......  
  
" Kagome, Kagome wake up." Shippo insisted pressing on her shoulder, trying to wake her up.  
  
" Whu, oh good morning Shippo."  
  
" Okay Kagome spill it." He commanded.  
  
" Spill what?" Kagome asked trying to play stupid.  
  
" What happened?"  
  
" Inuyasha tried to kill me." Kagome answered leaving a lot out.  
  
" What are we going to do now?" Shippo asked leaning his head on her shoulder. Before she could answer the doorbell rang.  
  
" First we're going to get the door bell. You can hide you tail and feet in my hair." The two walked down the steps to answer the door.  
  
" Hello does Kagome Higurashi live here?" asked a bald man from a wheel chair. (Guess who) Next to him was a gruff looking man who translated.  
  
" I'm Kagome Higurashi, how can I help you? There's no need to translate for me, oh why don't you come in."  
  
" Alright these are my comrades Jean Grey and Logan."  
  
" Okay, so what brings you here?"  
  
" Yes, Miss Higurashi, as you may not know you are not a regular human." He said as if he just diagnosed her with cancer.  
  
" I know that."  
  
" Oh, then you understand our situation."  
  
" What situation! Is Kagome in trouble?" Shippo asked frantically.  
  
" No, no she's not in trouble. We're from a special school in the US to teach kids how to handle their abilities." The Professor explained.  
  
" There are still schools for Mikos?"  
  
" Mikos?" They all looked confused.  
  
" No not Mikos, Mutants." Kagome stopped.  
  
" I knew it couldn't be over. We better talk about this with my mom, I'll go get her." Kagome said sadly setting Shippo down on the couch. Then walking into the kitchen. ' I knew it, it couldn't be over. I couldn't just quit.'  
  
" So are you Kagome's little brother? What's your name? " Jean asked the first question, which Logan translated, both that and the answer.  
  
" I'm Shippo, and Kagome's my mom." Jean twitched.  
  
" Your.mom?"  
  
" Ever since my real Mom died."  
  
" Oh" she answered, Kagome coming back into the room, her mom by her side.  
  
" So what this I hear about a school?"  
  
" It's a special school for mutants mom."  
  
" Well I can't stop you. Actually I don't blame you for wanting to leave, there are too many memories here. It's best if you leave as soon as you can."  
  
" We can leave now if you want." Kagome looked up from her lap at them with empty eyes. The strange thing was, the Professor was trying to see into her head, but she wouldn't let him. That's never happened before.  
  
" Only if I can take Shippo with me."  
  
" Of course he can come, but he'll need to speak English. Come here child." Shippo looked up at Kagome, she nodded in approval. He stepped out from behind the pillow to reveal his feet and tail. They were all taken aback. " I've never seen mutation so young before."  
  
" Mutation. right." The professor leaned forward and touched his middle and forefingers to Shippo's forehead. Blue ripples spread for his fingers onto Shippo's forehead, and then he spoke.  
  
" What did you do?" He asked in English.  
  
" Great, we'll just gather some things up and we'll be off." Kagome put on a fake smile and scooped up Shippo. Then going up the stairs.  
  
" The seem nice enough Kagome."  
  
" I know Shippo, but nobody can know about the well. If any one asked you're a mutant ok?"  
  
" Sure, I'm just glad to be with you." He said snuggling into her hair.  
  
..........  
  
" It's a bit of a walk, we landed in the forest so not to attract attention." Logan walked over to Kagome and said.  
  
" I'll take that." He gestured towards to giant yellow pack. Kagome only held it tighter. Inuyasha always tried to carry it for her.  
  
" I can carry it." She said quickly back. A little too quickly for Logan's taste, he looked over to Shippo. He didn't smell right, not like a mutant. They walked out into a clearing where they landed the X-Jet (it's originally 'The Black Bird') Kagome learned along time ago not to be surprised. If you're surprised you guard is down, Kagome would never let her guard down again. Walking in and getting seated, Kagome gazed out the window at the forest, Inuyasha's Forest.  
  
Stop what's that  
  
Everybody  
  
Stop what's that  
  
Everybody  
  
What's going down tell me what's going down  
  
What's going down tell me what's going down  
  
Now welcome to the world of a kid named Miky  
  
Who only had one reason to be hated by whitey  
  
Raised outside of Sylvan  
  
Where they hated on him cause he was African American  
  
Three years later Mikey was the down pride (town pride)  
  
Basket ball Mikey went and called himself a full ride  
  
Earned his acceptance on a hardwood floor  
  
That's something white America could never ignore  
  
Stop hey what's that sound  
  
Everybody look what going down  
  
Stop hey what's that sound  
  
Everybody look what's going down  
  
What's going down tell me what's going down  
  
I wanna know what's going down  
  
Take a look around  
  
Everything is coming down  
  
Do you hear the sutle sounds  
  
For moralities sleeping  
  
People on the go  
  
We reap what we sow  
  
Yeah we say we wanna know  
  
But I've got my suspicions  
  
Now welcome to the world of a girl named Sussie  
  
Sussie's only crime was that she was bought aculie  
  
Abused by her uncle and his friends  
  
Alcohol in a mall leave the house for grends  
  
But Sussie couldn't shake off the memories  
  
Forced to find her own kind of remedies  
  
A man eater for the rest of her days  
  
Three Kids  
  
Three men  
  
No daddies by eleventh grade  
  
Stop hey what's that sound  
  
Everybody look what's going down  
  
Stop children what's that sound  
  
Everybody look what's going down  
  
What's going down tell me what's going down  
  
I wanna know what's going down  
  
What's going down tell ya what's going down  
  
You wanna know what's going down  
  
Take a look around  
  
Everything's coming down  
  
Do you hear the sutle sounds  
  
For realities slipping  
  
People on the go  
  
We reap what we sow  
  
We say we wanna know  
  
But I've got my suspicions  
What be  
Going ticky down  
What be  
Going ticky down  
  
When you find what you lost  
  
But you lose what you found  
  
Something's happen' to me  
  
Something's happen' to me  
  
When you find what you lost  
  
But you lose what you found  
  
Some things happen' to me  
  
Some things happen' to me  
  
WHEN YOU FIND WHAT YOU LOST  
  
BUT YOU LOSE WHAT YOU FOUND  
  
Stop hey what's that sound  
  
Everybody look what's going down  
  
What's going down  
  
Tell me what's going down  
  
I wanna know what's going down  
  
What's going down  
  
Stop hey what's that sound  
  
What's going down tell me what's going down  
  
Stop hey what's that sound  
  
You wanna know what's going down  
  
Everybody look what's going down  
  
Stop hey  
  
Stop hey  
  
Stop hey  
  
Stop hey  
  
Stop hey  
  
Stop hey  
  
Stop hey  
  
Stop hey  
  
When the flight ended the bright red head came up to Kagome. " I'm Jean, come on let's go see your room." The two walked out of te hanger in a laybrinth of underground halls, but Jean seemed to know ten perfectly. Up a simple set of stairs into a grand mansion.  
  
" What is this place?"  
  
" The Institute. Your room should be up the stairs and to the left."  
  
" Thanks."  
  
" When's lunch?" Piped up Shippo.  
  
" Shippo."  
  
" It's okay, we came just in time." They all walked into the kitchen. ' oh God what if I don't belong here either?'  
  
There was a giant welcome banner across the coboards . Everyone was eating instant ramen with feeble atempts at chop sticks. Kagome's eyes went immediately to a blue fuzzy figure with.  
  
" Golden eyes." Kagome turned and fled the room. Everyone stopped doing everything.  
  
" Did we do something wrong?" Scott asked to no one imparticular. Then attention went to Shippo. " Did we do something wrong?" Scott asked to Shippo this time.  
  
" Him." Shippo said pointing to Kurt. Kurt lowered head thinking.  
  
' she must hate me.'  
  
" He reminds us of some one we left back in the pa- Japan."  
  
" If he reminds her some one, wouldn't she be happy?"  
  
" No, he did something really bad."  
  
" What was it?"  
  
" I can say, you'll have to ask Kagome."  
  
Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwww crap that's way to long for the fist chapter! Any way please review, because I want to know what you think. If it is like thsat I will keep writing, if it is not liked then I'll keep writing any way. Please gimmie pairings! They'll be voted for.  
  
Sesshomaru13 


	2. Roller skating

Chapter Two  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, nor do I own X-Men.  
  
I have some polls for Pairings so far it's  
Inuyasha: 2  
Kurt: 4  
  
I thank all of you who reviewed Kouga2 Kougasgur188 VB() Tina() K() Natala Twin Kats ()  
Once again thank you for reviewing!  
  
So vote once a chapter for pairings. Oh and there will be some caution note in some places and just to make it certain I have * In big mysterious  
disembodied voice* The voice of experience. Or V.O.E  
  
Enjoy.  
  
Kagome resorted to what she used to do when she was scared. Run up to her room hide under the bed and cry for her mom.  
* Mean while downstairs*  
Everyone was still looking at what happened. Shippo looked up to the Guy who stole Inuyasha's eyes, registered his scent, and immediately liked the guy. Shippo jumped onto Kurt's shoulder.  
" I want you to know. Kagome is anything but judgmental she doesn't hate you. Just get to know her." Then everyone on the room noticed. Who was this kid?  
" Little dude. who are you?"  
" I'm Shippo."  
" Alright Shippo lets get to know Kagome. Lets." Suggestions flew across the room.  
" A movie."  
" Shopping."  
" The Arcade." And so the argument progressed on. Kurt tried to make a suggestion but nobody would shut up long enough. Shippo tapped him on the side of his head, since he was already on his shoulder, and whispered something in his ear. Kurt smiled, and gave the okay.  
In a puff of smoke big angry pink bubble Shippo appeared.  
" Quiet everyone Kurt has something to say!" Everyone went silent, not even the crickets outside chirped. And Shippo changed back, " Go on."  
  
" I suggest ve go roller-skating." It took awhile for the thought to regester in their heads.  
  
" That sounds good."  
  
" Kitty why don't you go get her."  
  
" Sure," She walked out of the kitchen and up the steps towards Kagome's room, and knocked on the door.  
  
" What is it." Kagome asked through the door.  
  
" We want to know if you'd come skating with us?" Skating? Kagome hadn't been skating for years thanks to Inuyasha. They didn't hate her after what she did in the kitchen?  
  
" Sure just a second." Kagome rummaged around in her bag for something different to wear. Skating + Skirt = really really bad outcome. (V.O.E) Kagome's taste in clothes had definitely changed over the years. Inuyasha's style of baggy came with it. Baggy jeans and a tight black shirt that said, " If Jonny has 3 apples, and Ric has 7.. Then why don't they just shut up and eat?". Kagome opened the door to see a girl about a year younger than Kagome, brown hair peppy. Basically what Kagome was before the well.  
  
" I'm Kitty."  
  
" Kagome," then Kitty took Kagome by the hand and led her down stars. The all piled into Scott's car and drove off. The crowding was well. none. perfect. Kagome wasn't a good skater, so there was no one to bump into.  
They all laced up their skated and went to the floor. As soon as one skate went forward the other didn't fallow, but Kagome wasn't peeled off the floor. More along the lines of peeled out of Kurt's arms.  
  
" Um thanks."  
  
" Your velcom, err ve got off on the wrong foot I'm Kurt."  
  
" And I'm Kagome."  
  
" Isn't this fun Kagome?!" Shippo yelled whooshing past them. " I bet you can't catch me Kurt!"  
  
" Vanna bet?" Kurt challenged racing after him. Kagome smiled she'd never seen Shippo so happy. Gliding across the tile floor Kagome's thoughts swam in her head. This happened so fast, but these people seemed to understand her. Like her human but not normal. She closed her eyes (I caution you never do that while skating V.O.E) and fly across the floor. But the song disturbed her peaceful thoughts.  
  
Well every time I turn my back  
  
I get the feeling that  
  
I'm about to take a shock to the story with a bat  
  
I'm outta control  
  
Need you to fill my soul up  
  
And could you shed a little light on your skeleton's holder  
  
My past is taking my to task  
  
And I can't guarantee how much longer I'll last  
  
Without you I'm a hopeless wreck  
  
So I cry out your name as I fall to the deck  
  
Don't get me started  
  
Don't even get me started  
  
Don't get me started  
  
Don't even get me started  
  
Don't get me started  
  
Don't even get me started  
  
Don't get me started  
  
Don't even get me started  
  
I' yours  
  
Take me as I am  
  
I'm yours  
  
So won't you take this space between us and fill it up  
  
I'm yours (I'm yours)  
  
Take me as I am  
  
I'm yours  
  
So won't you take this space between us and fill it up  
  
Simple minded little punk that was da jump  
  
Nobody ever told me that my voodoo stunk  
  
Was I outta my mind  
  
Was I trippin' on an ego  
  
But you filled up the space and you nerver let me ego  
  
Bulls eye through the center of my soul  
  
One shot, buddy why  
  
Like a fatal blow  
  
This love was your done Mercy your shelter  
  
I'm a dead man walking down a steedy trail  
  
Don't get me started  
  
Don't even get me started  
  
Don't get me started  
  
Don't even get me started  
  
Don't get me started  
  
Don't even get me started  
  
I'm yours  
  
Take me as I am  
  
I'm yours  
  
So won't you take this space between us and fill it up  
  
I'm yours ( I'm yours )  
  
Take me as I am  
  
I'm yours  
  
So won't you take this space between us and fill it up  
  
Dead man  
  
Hit me again  
  
Dead man  
  
I shout it from the rooftops  
  
Give it all I got  
  
Shout it from the roof tops  
  
So you can take your best shot  
  
I shout it from the rooftops  
  
Give it all I got  
  
Shout it from the roof tops  
  
So you can take your best shot  
  
I shout it from the rooftops  
  
Give it all I got  
  
Shout it from the rooftops  
  
So you can take your best shot  
  
Shout it from the rooftops like it or not  
  
Shout, shout  
  
Shout, shout  
  
Shout, shout  
  
Shout, shout  
  
I'm yours  
  
Take me as I am  
  
I'm yours  
  
Dead man walkin'  
  
I'm yours  
  
Take me as I am  
  
I' yours  
  
So won't you take this space between us and fill it up again  
  
I'm yours  
  
Take me as I am  
  
I'm yours  
  
Take this space between us and fill it up again  
  
Take this space between us  
  
Take this space between us and fill it up again  
  
Take this space between us  
  
Take this space between us and fill it up again  
  
Take this space between us  
  
'I'm yours take me as I am? That's what I would've said to Inuyasha a week ago.. Not any more.  
  
" Kagome! Look out!"  
  
Before Kagome could reply she was pushed back. After landing hard on her butt Kagome looked up at who pushed her. They looked like gangsters all four of them.  
  
" What are you guys doing here?!"  
  
" Hey this is a public place. We can be here of we want."  
  
" Fine then what do you want?!" Scott retorted.  
  
" We just came to get some info on the new X-geek." Kagome gasped, no not here, not now he couldn't be here. Kagome shed her skates in mid-panic. Standing up she got ready to run, but was pushed back onto the floor.  
  
" Kagome?!" Shippo cried running over to her.  
  
" Is that her- What he hell is that?!" Toad screamed jumping onto.(I forgot his name)'s shoulder. Then Kagome's fears came true standing in front of her was.  
  
" She looks harmless." He sounded like Inuyasha (probably because it's the same actor!) he even had silver hair. This was to much.  
  
" Pietro leave her alone."  
  
" What are you going to do about it Fuzz-butt?"  
  
" No, no"  
  
" What? See she's got brains she's scared of me. She's shaking." He took a step forward. " She's going to suck in a fight. No experience, I can tell." Pietro took a few more steps.  
  
" No, no, no" Was all Kagome could say while scooting back.  
  
" I said back off!"  
  
" As I said before! What are you going to do about it Fuzz-butt?"  
  
" I'm not doing anything. It'z da little dude you should be vorrying about." Pietro huh-ed just before getting nailed by Shippo's spinning top. It spun on his head forcing him to the ground.  
  
" Stay away from my mommy!" Kagome stood up while picking up Shippo, and stepping back into the group.  
  
" Are you all vight Kagome?"  
" I'm fine but he.. its. oh God its too much." Kagome said turning and leaving.  
I don't know if any of you like this but I keep writing this any way, because this has been inside my head since August. So review, please and vote on a Inu/Kag pairing or a Kurt/Kay pairing 


	3. if you can get it I can lift it

Chapter 3  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or X-Men *sob*  
  
I thank those who reviewed  
Kendra ()  
KCK()  
E-Girl()  
TwinKats  
Mooneyoukai  
Kenra()  
  
And as of yet the pairings are  
  
Inu/Kag: 2  
  
Kurt/Kag: 10 And some one suggested Logan/Kag :1 And Sess/Kag:1  
  
The one who said that I threw out the Inu/Kag pairing out the window . the  
window the window throwin' 'em out he window. I couldn't help it.  
Just look in you books, back in the first chappie look to the details.  
  
Kagome burst through the doors of the mansion, wiping her tear streaked face.  
  
" Kagome?" Kagome turned around to see Prof. X. " Are you alright?"  
  
" I just had a bit of a scare."  
  
" Good, your uniform is on your bed."  
  
" Uniform?"  
  
" You agreed to be one of the team, an X-man. Your first training session is at seven."  
  
" Ok." Kagome said going up to her room, some music would calm her down it always did. Kagome's breath came in sharp pains as she looked at the outfit on her bed. It was black. Over the elbows, shoulders, knees, and stomach areas were pink plates. It was impossible, how did they know.  
Kagome couldn't escape those memories no matter how hard she tried. They chased her, haunted her. It was Inuyasha, he did this. He was always there. She needed a way to forget it all.  
  
They all said life's just a bowl of cherries but Some time it seems like anything think again Some times reputations out with their applications Sometime fires don't go out when; you're not playing with them I feel so funny deep inside I just want to kiss myself good-bye  
Sugar high Gotta have it really need it to get by  
Sugar High Now I really feel it can't gone feel it sugar high  
Sugar high I could go out, and I'd even leave the house T.V, set and a bottle of wine just fine Crashin' out on the old pull-out couch Watchin' Saturday night live I guess that's why When I think about my life I wanna kiss my self good-bye  
Sugar High Gotta have it really need it to get by  
Sugar High Now I really feel it can't gone feel it sugar high  
Sugar high Far and wide I can explore the deepest caverns of my mind To try find an explanation why Get this funny feeling deep inside When I think about my life I want to kiss my self good-bye  
Sugar High Gotta have it really need it to get by  
Sugar High Now I really feel it can't gone feel it sugar High  
Sugar High Gotta have it really need it to get by  
Sugar High Now I really feel it sugar high, can you feel it sugar high  
  
I would love to kiss myself good-bye. She looked down at the outfit.  
" I'm going to make Sango proud." Kagome marched out of her room, and into Professor X's office.  
  
" Kagome, how can I help you?"  
  
" Can you get me about 7 feet of bone, under a 70 pounds in the shape of a boomerang?"  
  
"It depends on what it's for."  
  
" A weapon for the training session."  
  
" But wouldn't 70 pounds be a bit heavy?"  
  
" If you can get it, I can lift it." Kagome smirked leaving the room. On the way to her room, Kagome saw the group come in the door. With newfound hearing Kagome heard what Scott was saying on the first floor.  
  
----  
  
" What if Pietro's right, what if she is bad in battle, no experience." ----  
  
Kagome puffed up, no battle experience; she would give them enough experience to make them go blue in the face. Marching off to her room Kagome tried to remember every time she had ever seen Sango use her Hirikotsu.  
  
......  
  
Kagome met Kitty in the hallway to go down to training; Kagome didn't know the way. She wore her hair in a high ponytail, even the pink eyeshadow. like Sango. Once again Kagome traveled through the gray walls of the underground. Only to come into a large room shaped likes a dome. Kagome walked over to the rest who were inspecting HER boomerang.  
  
"Excuse me." Kagome walked through them, and bent over to pick it up.  
  
" She'll never pick it up." Evan whispered over to Scott. " I couldn't." Kagome smirked as she strapped it on her back like Sango would.  
  
" So what do we do for this training?" She asked still smirking. Then a voice came from the control room at the top.  
  
" You have to dodge the paintballs, and take out the target."  
  
" Seems easy enough."  
  
" That's vhat you say now." Added Kurt when the simulation started. The terrain was rocky and the machines came up and started firing. Dodging was easy, but taking them out was a bit harder.  
  
" HIRIKOTSU!" Kagome cried hurling the weapon successfully taking out a couple of droids. Though catching it was.. lets just say Kagome didn't catch it when it came back. It went right over her head killed a few more droids and lodged itself in the rock face.  
  
" Kagome!" Kurt called. She turned around the Droid right in her face. She weaponless, and punching that thing would hurt.  
  
" SIT!" Kagome yelled. It actually worked. It fell to the ground and colapsed into itself. But Kagome didn't see all other droids, and team members within 12 feet also fall tot he ground. Running over to her boomerang Kagome sensed something she hadn't sensed in a long time  
  
' Youki?'  
  
That's a bit of a cliffy isn't it? Well this is chapter 3 plaese review so I can know stuff and postmore! 


	4. Youki?

Chapter 4  
  
Disclaimer: Sadly still I don't own Inuyasha, or The X-Men.  
  
Once again the pairings are still in vote  
  
Last time-------  
  
Then Kagome sensed something she hadn't sensed in a long time  
  
' Youki?'  
  
-------------------------  
  
Kagome dashed to her weapon, and ripped it out of the rock face with force that shattered to rock. With a cry she thrusted it at the source. It smashed through, but there wasn't a roar of pain from a youkai. But a human scream. Rushing over the mound of broken rock to see Scott pinned to the wall by the pseudo Hirikotsu.  
  
The sensation of energy kept going through Kagome in pangs as Scott took out a droid from his pinned state. She felt it again behind her as Kagome felt a blue hand on her shoulder and. Kagome didn't really know how to explain it. She and Kurt poofed right in front of Scott.  
  
" Kagome get this off me!" Scott yelled frantically as a few more droids came out of nowhere. She did so hurling it at the annoying machines. Slicing them in half, this time she caught it. Scott and Kurt gaped it was a new idea, a boomarag.  
  
" A you guys coming? Who is this target any way." Kurt shook his head and answered.  
  
" It's Magneto."  
  
" Well what is he? Human, Youkai, Mutant?"  
  
" Youkai? No he's a hologram. At the moment. " Kagome sweat dropped.  
  
" How do we kill it?"  
  
" We just have to attack it succesfully."  
  
" It hard?"  
  
" Not yet done. where are you going?"  
  
"I'm getting annoyed with all these droids. Tell me who's out!" She shouted with emphasis once again pitching the boomerang out.  
  
" Kitty, Evan, Rouge, and Scott why?" he questioned.  
  
" Then there's no one to get in my way!" She yelled running past Kurt once again throwing her weapon into the rock face, smashing it. Running after it Kagome spotted the target.  
  
"The nerve of her!" Scott complained. " No one to get in her way huh?" He said getting up heading after Kagome.  
  
After the rebound of the boomerang, Kagome caught and pitched it into battle once again. It spun in on the target, just about to hit when it was deflected by a red beam. Turning around Kagome glared at the beams owner.  
  
" Why did you do that?! I had him!" Scott came running up.  
  
" No you didn't!"  
  
" And why wouldn't !? No battle experience?!" Scott was taken aback.  
  
" Whoa, it's not like that."  
  
" Then what's it like?!" Kagome yelled getting as much in his face as possible.  
  
" It's a hologram, it would've gone right through him." With what he said the terrain fell, and the rest came into the now bare room. Her Hirikotsu was not in the rock-face, but in the cold metal wall.  
  
" Kagome, Scott what's wrong?" It was the Professor, wheeling over to the two. Pointing to Scott she claimed.  
  
" He deflected my weapon, when it was heading strait for the enemy!" Scott started to argue back.  
  
" Well, why do you have a weapon anyway? No one else has one, and that's kind of stupid. I mean a giant boomerang." Kagome took this tid bit of information her eye twitching. Her eye twitched so much it went down to her fist.  
  
Right on the spot in front of every one she decked him. While on the ground she chewed him out really bad. " I am using the boomerang to honor and great friend of mine! And if her lifestyle is 'stupid' then you insult not only her but me!" Marching over to her weapon Kagome yanked it out of the wall, and swung it onto her back and walked to the door, then turned around. " This is me, this is me bowing out. Good evening to you all!" She yelled going out the door.  
  
Leaving everyone to stare at the deep crevice in the wall that her weapon made.  
  
......  
  
Kagome would've loved to stay mad, but she went straight to her room. Where Shippo was, so it would've been bad. Setting the giant angle down in the corner Kagome flopped down onto the bed.  
  
This school was getting worse and worse by the moment. " Why am I here?. Why did I sense youki in the danger room?"  
  
I know that's a bit short, but hey I want to sleep! Oh If you can tell me what Kagome's mutant name should be, please put it in a review, did I remind you to review?  
And if you can tell me what Kagome's mutant powers are I'll send you a picture of Kagome's first art assignment.  
  
.......Next time......  
  
"Okay class get out you sketch pencils, and draw the first thing that comes to mind, I don't care if it's a banana, or a pair of underwear. Kagome you can just use your notebook for today."  
  
............  
  
Please Review!!!  
  
If you review then I'll post! Recommend this to a friend, and have them recommend this to a friend, and steal your dads left shoe!  
  
And everything will be hunky dory! 


	5. Why are you here?

Chapter 5  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, nor the X-men. *Throws self to floor and  
sobs*  
  
I thank those who reviewed  
X 36  
Mooneyoukai  
Killiara  
A lazy person ()  
  
THE polls are  
  
Kurt/ Kag with ---- 11  
Inu/Kag with---- 2  
Logan/Kag----2  
Sess/Kag----1  
  
Kagome awoke to a pounding on her door. ' What kind of demon awakes me at the insane hour in the morning?' she asked herself. Dragging herself out of bed, Kagome went to the unpacked bag and pulled out some black billowing pants, and a T-shirt Kagome made herself.  
  
It was green with a picture of Miroku on it. With Xs for eyes and a lump on the head. I said 'Stupid Monk'. She put it on and went to the door.  
  
" Who wakes me at the hour?" she asked half asleep. It was Kitty who dared.  
  
" It's time for school sleepy. We need to go." Kitty seized Kagome's hand, and whisked down the stairs. It was only when they were at school. " Your lockers next to mine Kagome."  
  
" Okay." Kagome simply replied wondering how some one could be so happy in the morning, at school no less. She looked down at her schedule her first period was Biology.  
  
Kagome wandered to the back of the classroom and took a seat on a stool. When the teacher came into the room no one stood, that was a good thing.  
  
" Now class we are starting a new chapter, Cross Breeding."  
  
' Oh fuck!' Kagome's mind screamed, would he never leave! The teacher paid no heed to her sigh, and went on.  
  
" Science has created many new things by cross breeding plants, and even animals. Scientists have even talked about cross breeding herbivores and carnivores. I think it would be a great achievement in the study of science. Anybody else's comments?" A boy in front with thick glasses answered.  
  
" I agree it would."  
  
' How could anybody say that, it's cruel. It's like, it's like...' Kagome raised her hand. " Yes, Miss..."  
  
" Higurashi."  
  
" Yes, Miss Higurashi."  
  
" I think it's cruel." The teacher frowned a bit; he really didn't like being disagreed with.  
  
" How so?"  
  
" It would be like crossbreeding a Bob cat with a rabbit. All the bobcat wants to do is eat the rabbit so he's no excepted by the cat, and the rabbits are afraid of the bobcat. There's no excceptance there either. It's plain out cruel." 'Like Inuyasha'  
  
" That's very observant, and now we move onto the actual chapter." He began, but Kagome tuned him out. He would not let her be. It always followed her, not even in the future could she escape.  
  
............................  
  
Kagome sat once again at the back of the room, only this time not alone. Kurt sat next to her with his sketchpad in hand.  
  
" Okay class, I want you to sketch the first thing that comes to your mind. I don't care if it's a banana or a air of underwear, now start."  
  
It was strange, once Kagome set her pencil on the paper it started moving. Kagome had no thought of the wood and lead move about on the paper. Her attention went to Kurt's sketch, her pencil still absentmindedly moving about on the paper.  
  
It looked like a Big top at a circus, trapeze and all. "It's the Munich Circus where I grew up." Kagome snapped out of her stare and turned to Kurt. In the stead of his golden ones there were blues one. The effect on his imageinducer. Kagome was glad of that; it made it much easier to be friends.  
  
" Why were you raised in a circus?" Kagome couldn't help it, the question just toppled out.  
  
" Well mein Grndfather and Mother found me in the river, they were gypsies. What are you drawing?"  
  
For the first time Kagome looked down at her notebook. Kagome dropped her pencil, and gasped. It was Inuyasha on her paper; hair blowing in the wind. There was a calm look on his face.  
  
Kagome got up a fled the room. Why couldn't he leave, he can't stay.  
  
Sometimes I, need to remember just to breathe  
  
Sometimes I, need you to stay away from me  
  
Sometimes I'm in disbelief I didn't know  
  
Somehow I need you to go  
  
Don't stay  
  
Forget our memories  
  
Forget our possibilities  
  
What you were changing me into  
  
Just give me myself back and  
  
Don't stay  
  
Forget our memories  
  
Forget our possibilities  
  
Take all your faithlessness with you  
  
Just give me myself back and  
  
Don't stay  
  
Sometimes I, feel like I trusted you too well  
  
Sometimes I, just feel like screaming at myself  
  
Sometimes I'm in disbelief I didn't know  
  
Somehow I need to be alone  
  
Don't stay  
  
Forget our memories  
  
Forget our possibilities  
  
What you were changing me into  
  
Just give me myself back and  
  
Don't stay  
  
Forget our memories  
  
Forget our possibilities  
  
Take all your faithlessness with you  
  
Just give me myself back and  
  
Don't stay  
  
I don't need you anymore, I don't want to be ignored  
  
I don't need one more day of you wasting me away  
  
I don't need you anymore, I don't want to be ignored  
  
I don't need one more day of you wasting me away  
  
With no apologies  
  
Don't stay  
  
Forget our memories  
  
Forget our possibilities  
  
What you were changing me into  
  
Just give me myself back and  
  
Don't stay  
  
Forget our memories  
  
Forget our possibilities  
  
Take all your faithlessness with you  
  
Just give me myself back and  
  
Don't stay  
  
Don't stay  
  
Don't stay  
  
Slamming the stall door in the girls room Kagome sank to the floor. Gasping for breath she thought.  
  
' Why can't I forget it.' Then an all too familiar voice filled the stall.  
  
" Now Kagome you don't think you can get rid of me that easyily now do you?" She looked up from her lap horrified. It was the image of Inuyasha, blurred, but Inuyasha none the less. " You think a new school, a new... time can save you? No, your mine Kagome, I'm always going to be here, and-"  
  
" Kagome!" It was Kitty, Inuyasha scowled.  
  
" This isn't over." With that he sat down and flushed himself. Kagome fell out of the stall, and right into Kitty.  
  
" Are you okay? Kurt said you ran out of art?"  
  
" There's nothing wrong." Kagome lied to herself. " I just had a bit of a scare." Kitty really didn't believe her words, but went on any way.  
  
" Well it's time for lunch so lets go. Everyone's waiting." Kitty said once again pulling her towards the caffiteria.  
  
' Why, how was he here?' Kagome asked herself sitting down with the rest.  
  
" So Kagome what happened in the art room?" Kurt asked concerned.  
  
" The reason I left home-" Kagome felt something tightly grip her shoulder. Kagome turned her head to see who. Again, he was there again. Inuyasha was behind her, smirking down at her. The rest stared at Kagome, her mouth a gape looking behind her.  
  
" Is there something wrong?" Kurt asked uncertin of Kagome's thoughts. Kagome was snapped out of her thoughts and turned to kurt again, very pale.  
  
' Can't they see him? Why can't they see him?'  
  
Dude! Here's the next chapter! Review and I'll send you a special picture of Kagome's Miroku Shirt! SO please please review. I know this fic is going places. 


	6. What?

Chapter 6  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, nor the X-Men.  
  
I thank everyone for reviewing!  
  
The polls are...  
  
Kurt/Kag----12  
Inu/Kag----2  
Logan/Kag---2  
Sess/Kag----1  
  
" Kagome! Droids comin' your way!" Even yelled. The point of this session was to get onto the platform on the other side. Concentrating on the droids Kagome sat them. (I'm going to refer the use of her powers as sat, )The timer was running out and the course wasn't as easy as the last time.  
  
In the rocky terrain's stead it was a forest. Jumping over a fallen tree Kagome hurled her weapon ahead. The hidden guns in the treetops fell and she ran on. Sitting a few more droids the most unexpected thing happened.  
  
There was a sharp pain in Kagome's chest. She grabbed the spot and sank to her knees. Kagome made a choking sound in her throat, and went into a fit of coughing. Kagome had felt this pain before.  
  
Most people thought getting your soul sucked from your body was painless. No I was painful, just as painful as the pain Kagome was feeling now. ' Why is this happening?'  
  
Steadying herself on her boomerang, which had fallen at her feet after it made its round, Kagome rose and headed for the platform once again. The pain came in sharp jabs with every step Kagome took.  
  
" Kagome, are you hurt?" It was Kurt; he came to help her. " Here I'll help." Kurt offered taking Kagome's arm over his shoulders.  
  
" Thanks. " They were almost there, and the pain kept getting bigger, it never did that before.  
  
" Yeah, are you hurt wench?" Came a mocking voice. Looking up to the waiting platform Kagome saw him again. The same empty feeling overtook Kagome. She was empty. Kagome freed her self from Kurt's safe hands and ran as fast her hurting body could, but didn't get far. She had enough.  
  
" Why are you here?!" she called out angrily into the emptiness, and only to Kagome did it answer back.  
  
" Don't you know Kagome? I'm going to take care of you." The sarcasm in his voice was too much. The X-Men watched confused as Kagome argued with some one who wasn't there  
  
" That's not what I mean you bastard!"  
  
"Now Kagome I'm afraid you've been around me too long, but you do know why I'm here. I already told you. You're mine, and I'm not leaving." Kagome raised her Hirkotsu just as Sango would do.  
  
" I don't belong to you!" She screamed pitching the weapon at him. The others watched as Kagome still fought with the empty space, and finally attacked it. When it came back to her she strengthened her attack. She attacked not letting go of her Hirikotsu. But to no avail.  
  
" Kagome you're missing." He pointed out, still taunting her.  
  
" You're not going to have me!" She screamed once more, only this time it glowed much like her sacred arrows. Kagome smirked down at her boomerang. " You! You're finished Inuyasha!" Kagome hurled the purified boomerang at Inuyasha.  
  
Only back in the real world Inuyasha was in front of the platform. " Out of the way!" the Professor's voice boomed out of the speakers. They all dove to safety except Evan he was pinned to the wall by the weapon.  
  
Kagome turned to the rest, a sad look on her face. Kagome fell as the holo- gram fell too...  
  
..........................  
  
Kagome heard a voice as she stirred.  
  
" Kagome, Kagome?" It was the Professor, they were still in the danger room, but Kagome was still hurting. Groggily Kagome opened her eyes; everyone surrounded her.  
  
" Are you okay Kagome? You just zoned out and started fighting some one who wasn't there."  
  
" What?!" Kagome asked. " NO IT HITHIM, he was purified."  
  
" No the only thing you hit was Evan."  
  
" What? I hit Evan?"  
  
" Yes you did."  
  
" Is he okay?"  
  
" A few bruised rips, but it could have been worse. What happened Kagome?"  
  
" I- I need to go to bed." Kagome lied once again, getting up slowly she made her way towards the door.  
  
" Wait, we still don't know what's your Mutant name?" Kitty called out. Kagome looked back at her with a sad smile. She was so innocent, just like she used to be.  
  
" Tai-jiya." Kagome stated simply, and left. A shower would calm her down. Getting in Kagome though once again. Why did she sense Youki from the others, and from herself? And why did the pain in her chest come back? She didn't belong here. She didn't belong in the past. She didn't belong at home. Where did she belong?  
  
Somewhere I belong  
  
When this began  
  
I had nothing to say  
  
And I'd get lost in the nothingness inside of me  
  
I was confused  
  
And I'd let it all out to find  
  
That I'm not the only person with these things in mind  
  
Inside of me  
  
When all the vacancy the words revealed  
  
Is the only real thing that I've got left to feel  
  
Nothing to loose  
  
Just stuck, hollow and alone  
  
And the fault is my own and the fault is my own  
  
I wanna heal  
  
I wanna feel  
  
What I thought was never real  
  
I want to let go of the pain I felt so long  
  
Erase all the pain till its gone  
  
I wanna heal  
  
I wanna feel  
  
Like I'm close to something real  
  
I want to find something I've wanted all along  
  
Somewhere I belong  
  
And I've got nothing to say  
  
I can't believe I didn't fall right down on my face  
  
I was confused  
  
Looking everywhere only to find  
  
That it's not the way I had imagined it all in my mind  
  
So what am I  
  
What do I have but negativity  
  
Cause I cant justify the way everyone is looking at me  
  
Nothing to loose  
  
Nothing to gain, hollow and alone  
  
And the fault is my own and the fault is my own  
  
I wanna heal  
  
I wanna feel  
  
What I thought was never real  
  
I want to let go of the pain I felt so long  
  
Erase all the pain till its gone  
  
I wanna heal  
  
I wanna feel  
  
Like I'm close to something real  
  
I want to find something I've wanted all along  
  
Somewhere I belong  
  
I will never know  
  
Myself until I do this on my own  
  
And I will never feel  
  
Anything else, until my wounds are healed  
  
I will never be anything  
  
till I break away from me  
  
I will break away  
  
I'll find myself today  
  
I wanna heal  
  
I wanna feel  
  
What I thought was never real  
  
I want to let go of the pain I felt so long  
  
Erase all the pain till it's gone  
  
I wanna heal  
  
I wanna feel  
  
Like I'm close to something real  
  
I want to find something I've wanted all along  
  
Somewhere I belong  
  
I wanna heal  
  
I wanna feel  
  
I wanna feel like I'm somewhere I belong  
  
I wanna heal  
  
I wanna feel  
  
I wanna feel like I'm somewhere I belong  
  
Somewhere I belong  
  
" Why do I feel like this?" Kagome asked herself.  
  
" Oh, Kagome you don't know that yet?" Kagome looked up again. It was Inuyasha sitting on the curtain rack, as if he was weightless, she glared up at him.  
  
" You still need to tell me why you're here." She declared grabbing the towel she had set on the hamper. Pulling it around herself Kagome walked out and into her room.  
  
" Don't even bother.' Inuyasha said following her.  
  
I think that qualifies as a cliffhanger, no? Please review! If I don't have review then... whom can I write?  
  
So please review. and check out "Battle of the Bands" it's another fic of mine that I think's going places. 


	7. Dreams

Chapter 7  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, nor the X-Men.  
  
The polls are....  
  
Kurt/Kag---13  
Inu/Kag---4  
Logan/Kag---3  
Think I know who's gonna win!  
Voting ends this chapter!  
  
Note! If you're not clear on Kagome's powers she has the power over  
gravity.  
  
Enjoy  
  
*Dream*  
  
Kagome was enveloped in thick sheets of fog, and the ground seemed to turn to mush under her feet. The emptiness settled in her chest again as the fog dissipated to reveal a forest. Damn this forest and everyone in it! It wouldn't leave her be... he wouldn't leave her be.  
  
Even if it was a dream it still hurt. In a way Kagome sat herself. A new trick, she reduced the gravity to 0 on herself. Pushing off the ground Kagome floated into the air and above the trees. Sitting herself just enough to stop, but not enough to force her down. A glint of black and green caught her eye.  
  
Pushing off a nearby treetop Kagome was propelled towards her target. It was... herself.  
  
" Where am I?" the dream Kagome asked herself. It was the first time she was in the feudal era. The Dream Kagome wandered into the forest, and came across the sleeping Inuyasha. A flash of light and a gust of wind, and it was nighttime. And Kagome looked down at the memory of Mistress Centipede wrapped around her and Inuyasha. Dream Kagome reached up towards the sacred arrow that kept him there.  
  
'NO! she can't, if he's not set free then all my pain...' launching off a branch Kagome sped towards her dream self and Inuyasha.  
  
* Out side the dream*  
  
Meanwhile in the real world Kagome's body was screaming and having violent spasms. And everyone was gathered around the door  
  
" Professor! What's going on!?" Scott yelled trying to ask over Kagome's screams.  
  
" I don't know!" The Professor wheeled forward only to be thrown back into the wall. Kagome's subconscious had erected a barrier, and she wasn't letting him in.  
  
Kurt poofed above Kagome his tail gripping the ceiling fan, to hold her shoulders. Kagome's body arched its back, and sat Kurt bringing him down on her in a very... intimate position. Kurt turned dark blue and called out.  
  
" Professor!" The professor nodded to Rouge and she stepped forward. She removed her glove silently and slipped her hand onto Kagome's forehead... nothing happened  
  
...  
  
(Shall I end it there...? Way, way to short.) ...  
  
Rouge snatched her hand back, and screamed. She held out her hand, which was now raw and red. She looked back at the professor. " It didn't work! Gene you give it a try!"  
Kagome gave out another shriek, and sat Kurt again as Gene came forward. Placing her fingers at Kagome's temples she entered Kagome's mind.  
  
* Again in dream*  
  
Again with a flash of light and gusts of wind Kagome wasn't watching anymore she was experiencing again. A battle, bloody battles, battles with Naraku, battles with Sesshomaru, and battles with Kikyo.  
  
Kikyo... it stopped there. Watching him kiss her, tell her only he could protect her. Another flash and she was up against the God Tree. In front of her was the demonic Inuyasha with his fangs beard. No. Never again, this wouldn't happen again.  
  
* Real world *  
  
Gene screamed as she was thrown back into the wall. " Gene!" Scott yelled running to her. " What happened?" Gene whispered something as if she did want anyone to hear.  
  
" Inuyasha. "  
  
.......................................  
  
Kagome made an effort to hold her pounding head, but her arms were to heavy. A wave of nausea swept over Kagome and she stumbled to the bathroom.  
  
Her body convulsed as if to toss all the food she had eaten yesterday. But nothing happened. With labored breathing Kagome stood up, but was forced back to the ground by a stabbing pain in her chest.  
  
There was a knock at the door. 'God why can't I be left in peace!' Lifting herself up off the floor she trudged over to the door.  
  
"Kagome it's time to go- why aren't you dressed yet?" Kitty asked her usual chipper self.  
' How does she do that in the mornings?" Kagome asked herself. " Actually Kitty I'm not feeling well, I'll stay here today." It looked like this put a real damper on her spirits.  
" Okay, hope you feel better." She ran off waving good-bye. Finally Kagome shut the door and went back to bed.  
' Where's Shippo?' she wondered to herself. Leaning up against the headboard she closed her eyes. ' That dream last night was so vivid.'  
" There you are! I've been looking for you!" She hugged her knees to her chest, and shut her eyes tighter.  
"What a-are you doing here?" Kagome's features darkened as she pulled Hiraikotsu into her lap.  
" Relax, I'm only here to tell you something wench."  
" I don't want anything from you!" she hissed through her teeth.  
" Too bad," Inuyasha sat on the edge of her bed. " Being a Miko your enemies are demons right. Well you're surrounded."  
" What! No everyone here is human!"  
" Nope, you've been sensing youki-"  
" How do you know that?!" Inuyasha smirked.  
" I'm on the inside now Kagome. You can't just sit me, and run away anymore," This was a real eye opener for Kagome. " Btu you're right. Everyone here is human."  
" Then why-"  
" Let me finish bitch, and I mean it as an insult this time. They're all possessed."  
" But they-"  
" The human heart is dominant over the demon soul. And thus the human being able to use the demon's power."  
" So-"  
" Would you just shut up! I'm leaving now, so you can think your little thoughts and go back to sleep. I'll be back." He retorted getting up and stomping out of Kagome's room.  
Collapsing back into her laying position Kagome thought her 'little thoughts'.  
' So I've been trying to purify myself?' Thoughts and questions flew in flock about her. Falling back onto her pillows sleep found Kagome once again.  
  
So there's chapter seven sorry for the long wait. My disks decided to die on me. As know the voting ends now, this is your last chance to vote!  
Review! And I shall write! 


	8. It's Easier to Run

Chapter 8  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, nor the X-Men  
  
It's announced the pairing with Kagome is.....  
  
Kurt!  
  
Enjoy  
  
Yesterday was hell little did Kagome know today would be the ninth circle. Dragging herself out of bed Kagome went to her bathroom for a shower. Kitty wouldn't be waking her up today.  
The dull ache was still left from yesterday, but Kagome blocked it out.  
" My ^new^ family is possessed by demons and I'm seeing Inuyasha, and I'm slowly purifying myself. Can it be possible that this is worse than the feudal era?" Kagome asked herself ; she half-expected to hear Inuyasha's smug comments behind her.  
  
Could it be possible he was gone? Pulling on a pair of pants and a beater Kagome walked into the room. The feeling in the air made Kagome's skin crawl.  
" Who's there?"  
  
" My, my Kagome you are becoming more aware." Kagome sank to the floor, not saying anything. Standing infront of her was Naraku. " What's the matter, do you prefer this form?" he swirled and changed until sun- kissed eyes looked back at Kagome. " How about this?" Inuyasha asked in Naraku's voice.  
  
Kagome shivered and shook her head. Inching closer to the door Kagome grabbed her over shirt and bolted. Inuyasha? Naraku? All she needed was to see Sesshomaru and she'd know she was out of her tree! No one except Kurt and Kitty talked to her at breakfast.  
  
" Kurt?"  
  
" Yes, Kagome?" The two tried to converse in the back of Scott's car.  
  
" If I was... not there in the upper story would you still be my friend." Kurt gave her a funny look.  
  
" Of course why?" Kagome backed off; no one needed to know. They would go away eventually. Wouldn't they?  
  
............................  
  
" Alright class today is the hundred-meter-dash! Line up!" The tyranic teacher yelled. Kagome stood alongside Kitty ready to run.  
  
" Ready to lose?" Kitty asked with an edge. She could be pretty competitive sometimes. The coach blew the whistle and they took off.  
  
'I'm tired of facing things.' Kagome thought pulling ahead of Kitty. Finally looking up Kagome saw her destination. But standing in front of it was Inuyasha, and Naraku... joking like they were old friends. This didn't fit, this wasn't right. Stopping like a deer in the headlights, Kagome decided.  
  
She ran.  
  
It's easier to run  
  
Replacing this pain with something more  
  
It's so much easier to go  
  
Than face all this pain here all alone  
  
Something has been taken from deep inside of me  
  
The secret I've kept locked away no one can ever see  
  
Wounds so deep they never show they never go away  
  
Like moving pictures in my head for years and years they've played  
  
(If I could change I would take back the pain I would)  
  
(Retrace every wrong move that I made I would)  
  
(If I could stand up and take the blame I would)  
  
(If I could take all the shame to the grave I would)  
  
(If I could change I would take back the pain I would)  
  
(Retrace every wrong move that I made I would)  
  
(If I could stand up and take the blame I would)  
  
(I would take all my shame to the grave)  
  
It's easier to run  
  
Replacing this pain with something numb  
  
It's so much easier to go  
  
Than face all this pain here all alone  
  
Sometimes I remember the darkness of my past  
  
Bringing back these memories I wish I didn't have  
  
Sometimes I think of letting go and never looking back  
  
And never moving forward so there'd never be a path  
  
(If I could change I would take back the pain I would)  
  
(Retrace every wrong move that I made I would)  
  
(If I could stand up and take the blame I would)  
  
(If I could take all the shame to the grave I would)  
  
(If I could change I would take back the pain I would)  
  
(Retrace every wrong move that I made I would)  
  
(If I could stand up and take the blame I would)  
  
(I would take all my shame to the grave)  
  
Just watching in the sun  
  
All of my helplessness inside  
  
Pretending I don't feel misplaced  
  
It's so much simpler to change  
  
It's easier to run  
  
Replacing this pain with something numb  
  
It's so much easier to go  
  
Than face all this pain here all alone  
  
It's easier to run  
  
(If I could change I would take back the pain I would)  
  
(Retrace every wrong move that I made)  
  
It's easier to go  
  
(If I could change I would take back the pain I would)  
  
(Retrace every wrong move that I made I would)  
  
(If I could stand up and take the blame I would)  
  
(I would take all my shame to the grave)  
  
Kagome ran, ran past the school grounds, ran past the mall, until it was dark. Breathing heavily Kagome leaned against the wall.  
  
Mew  
  
Kagome looked around. That strange noise just came out of nowhere.  
  
Mew  
  
There it was again. Her eyes fell upon a small box across the ally. Walking over to it Kagome knelt down moving the cardboard flaps aside. Inside was a small Kitten, it didn't look old enough to even have solid food. It kept mewling as it writhed on its back. Kagome picked it up and held it close.  
  
The kitten was white and black with brown patches. It looked up at Kagome with soft honey colored eyes, something she didn't want to forget. Inuyasha's soft side.  
  
" Don't worry little one, I'm going to take care of you." But the good feeling didn't last long. Kagome sensed more youki. It was crazy, it might work. " Who's there! Show yourself!" Just as she commanded a cloaked figure stepped out.  
  
" I must say I'm impressed-"  
  
" Tell me what you want. Then leave." She insisted coldly.  
  
" I can help you with your powers. You just need to come with me." ' come with me.' Inuyasha said that to her once. That's when Kagome recognized him.  
  
" You're Magneto."  
  
" And you're one of Charles' new students."  
  
" I'm fine, " Kagome turned, " Don't fallow me." With that she walked away. ' Three, two , one'  
  
" You could've made this easy." There was the sound of twisting metal. Kagome turned around to a fire escape ladder fly towards her. Holding the cat tighter Kagome jumped out of the way. " You're making this harder!" he yelled throwing another ladder.  
  
" And you're fighting a losing battle." She whispered holding out her hand dispelling the ladder. Erecting a barrier, Kagome ran once again, the stabbing pain getting bigger.  
  
.....................................................  
  
Hey there it is! The eight chapter! Keep reviewing!  
  
Sesshomaru13 


	9. Scars beneath the Suit

Chapter 9  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, nor the X-Men. SO QUIT BOTHERING ME ABOUT  
IT!!!  
  
Enjoy  
  
" Kagome did you really run out of the field?" The Professor asked sitting in front of Kagome.  
  
" Yeah." Kagome answered still holding the kitten, petting it nonchalantly.  
  
" Why."  
  
" I- I saw some thing I didn't want to see." She answered again, a new mask on her face.  
  
" Well next time, don't run away. Tell Scott or Jean first." The Professor tired to look inside Kagome but only got little sentences. She wasn't letting him in.  
  
' Want... belong... miss... him.'  
  
Kagome turned and walked out the door just as the Professor took his fingers to his temple.  
  
' Gene come the cerebroy's room.' Professor sat there for minutes in silence. ' Why can't I get inside her mind? She doesn't have a helmet like Magneto. So how.' Then Gene came through the large double doors, and sat down next to him.  
  
" You wanted to see me Professor?"  
  
" Yes, I just got done talking to Kagome about gym."  
  
" Yeah, Kitty said she stopped dead in her tracks. Then just ran out of there."  
  
" She said she saw someone." His brow furrowed with frustration.  
  
" Saw who?"  
  
" She didn't say, it was just that it was someone she didn't want to see." Jean gasped.  
  
" I think I know what she's talking about."  
  
" What?"  
  
" The other night I was sorta pulled into Kagome's head."  
  
" And what did you see?" The Professor urged.  
  
" I don't really know, it came in flashes. Can't Cerybro pull the pictures from my head?" Jean asked a bit puzzled.  
  
" It depends on what they are."  
  
" Well, I don't know what they are.." She decided putting on the helmet , and tapping a few buttons.  
  
The same flashing went though Jean's head again causing her to wince. The server alerted the of a new file. Jean looked at the Professor, and he looked at her. Then opened the file.  
A list of images came up, but there were no names. Professor clicked on image number one. The image popped onto the screen.  
It was Kikyo and Inuyasha in front of the God Tree.  
  
" Isn't that Kagome?"  
  
" I may be." He opened file number two, and it was Miroku, his wind tunnel in use. " Do you know who that is?"  
  
" His name is... Miroku that's it, yeah that's his name." He clicked on another file and this time it was Sango this time. In her traveling Kimono, Kiarara in her lap.  
  
" And she's?"  
  
" Sango." Later on down the list it was becoming harder to identify people. " She's Kagura, and that's... I can't do this any more Professor. I just can't remember."  
  
" It's okay Jean we'll try again tomorrow." ' though there's something about that Sesshomaru.'  
  
.........  
  
Coming into her room Kagome yelled.  
  
" Shippo I have a friend for you! Shippo?" Kagome searched the room, but to avail. " He must be somewhere else." She confirmed as she was going down the steps. The cat in her arms still mewed constantly, until Kagome started to pet it.  
" Alright already you cry baby." When she got down the step what Kagome saw made her giggle. Her first giggle in ages.  
Kurt and Shippo were on the couch sleeping. Shippo on Kurt's chest. What Kagome didn't fail to see was an empty ice cream container on the floor.  
Smiling Kagome went to the kitchen for a wet rag. While she was away Kurt opened his eyes. His plan worked out just fine. Kagome was smiling again, and that was all that mattered.  
  
Coming back from the kitchen Kagome used the wet rag to wipe the sticky residue off of Shippo's face. It always seemed that little kids could not eat ice cream with out getting on their faces. Taking an afghan from the chair next to them she covered them up.  
  
It never seemed to fail her; there would always be two sides. A good and a bad. But here the good had the upper hand. Everything would be good, the pseudo Inuyasha hadn't shown up for a while. The days were good, but the nights Kagome dreaded. They were fraught with nightmare just as the one a couple nights back. Only after she woke up in a cold sweat, she could still feel his iron grip on her.  
  
" Hey Kagome!" Looking down from her perch in the tree next to her window Kagome saw Kitty, and Jean both in their swimming suits. " What to come down from there and swim!?"  
  
Now that Kagome was out of her head, she remembered how hot it was. A smile spread across her face.  
  
" Sure just wait a minute!" Carefully Kagome stood up, and walked off the branch and into her window. Digging through drawers furiously Kagome finally found the desired clothing. ' It's a tankini.' A simple tankini, and it can come up at the ends.  
  
" I'll just have to be careful." Kagome said changing into her suit. Grabbing a towel from the bathroom Kagome ran down the steps to meet the others.  
  
" Hey Kagome, do you like to play chicken?" Even yelled from the bottom. The smile on Kagome's face widened.  
  
" Yeah!"  
  
" Then come on!" The group ran back to the pool. " Everyone pair up!" After a lot of splashing Kagome managed to get a hold of Kurt. Kitty snatched Even and was now on his shoulders. The same with Jean and Scott. Rouge, who was wearing what seemed to be a wet suit, had Shippo on top of her head.  
  
" You're goin' down red." Kagome threatened settling herself on Kurt's shoulder's.  
  
" No you are." Jean answered raising her arms to win.  
  
" And go!" Scott yelled. Jean and Kagome locked arms and tried to push each other back.  
  
" You don't know what you're messin' with Blue." Scott started up a conversation.  
  
" You not going to mess me up Scott." All of a sudden Jean pulled her arms out, then down, and in. Over taken by water, and limbs everyone struggled to get up.  
  
As Kagome untangled her self from the knot of human limbs the bottom of her suit was brought up to just below her breasts. Sitting on the edge of the pool, Kagome caught her breath.  
  
" Oh, My God! Kagome what happened?!" Kitty screamed, as everyone was swimming over to her.  
  
" What are you talking about?" Kagome asked brushing her hair out of her face, as a slight breeze swept up.  
  
" Your stomach, what happened!?" Kagome still didn't get what they were saying.  
  
" The scars Inuyasha gave you!" Shippo yelled to Kagome in Japanese. She gasped and quickly pulled the bottom of her suit down. (the top part you perverts!)  
  
" I've got to go." With that Kagome darted through the doors and once again up to her room. Slamming the door, Kagome leaned against it, and sunk to the floor.  
  
' It can't run away any more.'  
  
There's chapter Nine! Please please please review!  
  
Sesshomaru13


	10. Cut

Chapter 10  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, nor the X-Men... but I do own.. um.... Ohhhh  
Zoidberg Cry  
  
I thank all of those who reviewed!  
  
Months passed and nothing got better. Inuyasha was still there and the X-Men were still clueless about Kagome's past. And Kagome was falling deeper into her depression.  
  
" Pookie you get outta there!" Kagome yelled throwing a shoe feet away from the wastebasket. Pookie jumped and darted out of the door.  
  
" Tisk, tisk, Kagome. Resorting to throwing things isn't a good sign." Kagome groaned a jammed a pillow over her head.  
  
"" How are you still here?!" She mused from under her pillow.  
  
" Hey there's a new question. It seems you've gotten stronger, but you're still the weak human that I held under my foot. Don't you remember." It was more of an insult than a question.  
How could she forget. Memories of Inuyasha sliding his bloody tongue across her freshly cut abdomen.  
" How can I for get?"  
  
" That's the point bitch you can't. I'm on the inside now, I'm in you blood." She laid there for a moment whimpering as she felt the end of her bed sink as Inuyasha sat down. Kagome felt his claws entangle themselves in her raven locks. She closed her eyes wishing for it to stop. But as her Mom once said, "You can't just go around wishing for things. You have to make them happen." Kagome smirked and stood up, walked into the bathroom, and picked up a pair of medical scissors.  
  
" And you can't get to what's on the inside without going through the outside. I have to make this happen." She slid the blade down her fore arm. A steady flow of blood trickled down her arm, and made a soft plop on the tile floor. Inuyasha gasped.  
  
" You can't do that!" he yelled stepping forward grabbing for the scissors. But Kagome only jammed them farther into her arm grimacing slightly at the pain. The thought of Inuyasha leaving was well worth it.  
  
" You ...have to... leave!" Kagome screamed, some one was bound to hear, between pants while twisting the scissors around and jerking them around in her arm. Only stopping when she hit the bone.  
  
" Stop that!" Were Inuyasha's last words before he disappeared, hopefully forever this time. Panting heavily Kagome sank to the floor her blood staining her new khakis. She turned her head sharply to the door; footsteps on the stairs.  
  
" Kagome, we heard screams." Scott and Kurt appeared at her bathroom door.  
  
" Oh, mien Got, Kagome vhat did you do?!" Kurt gaped at the sight of all that blood.  
  
" Professor! Mr. McCoy!" Scott yelled out the door. Kurt rushed to Kagome.  
  
" Vhat happened?" Kurt asked urgently taking a towel from the hamper and pressed it on Kagome's arm.  
  
"What's wrong Scott?" Mr. McCoy asked coming through the door. " Kagome what did you do?!"  
  
" It wasn't my fault." Was all she could say. Moving the towel a side Mr. McCoy inspected Kagome's self-inflicted wound.  
  
" What happened, this goes quit a ways. It's going to need stitches." He looked up at Kagome his eyes serious. " Did you do this?" Kagome looked to Kurt for help.  
  
" I- I didn't, It was an accident... I didn't." It convinced Mr. McCoy for the moment.  
  
" Well get the bleeding to stop, then I'll meet you in the infirmary." Mr. McCoy and Scott left leaving Kurt and Kagome alone.  
  
" Kurt, you know I didn't do it right?" Kurt kneeled down and embraced Kagome.  
  
" If you didn't do it then who did?" he asked quietly in her ear. Kagome jerked out of his hug, and stood up on wobbly legs.  
" I don't need you! I've had much worse than this! I can t-take care of it myself! " Kagome screeched down at Kurt. He watched as Kagome staggered out of the door, then thumped against the hall wall out side.  
  
" Kagome you really shouldn't do this." Kurt warned trying to get Kagome to lean her weight on him.  
  
" NO!" Kagome screamed pushing Kurt away again. " You'll never know how it feels! Never! You'll never know how much it hurts!" With that Kagome walked the rest of the way to the infirmary by herself.  
  
Forfeit the game before somebody else Takes you out of the game Puts your name to shame Cover up your face You can't win the race The pace is just too fast You just won't last  
  
You love the way I look at you While taking pleasure in the awful things you put me through You take away if I give in My life My pride is broken  
  
You love the tings I say I'll do The way I hurt myself again just to get back at you You take away when I give in My life My pride is broken  
  
You like to think you're never wrong You live what you learn You want to act like you're someone You live what you learn You want someone to hurt like you You live what you learn You want to share what you've been through You live what you learn...  
  
' They'll never know! Never!' Kagome thought darkly sitting on the medical table, watching Mr. McCoy stitch up her arm.  
  
" Lets just hope this doesn't happen again." He warned. Kagome hopped off the table and was about to walk out the door when he gave another warning. " Don't do anything too strenuous on that arm okay."  
  
" Feh," Kagome answered back, stalking out the door. Looking down at her arm, Kagome decide to find a different way to fend Inuyasha off. Once in her room Kagome concentrated her healing powers. The same panging feeling filled her chest, and Kagome bolted to the bathroom. Colapsing over the stool Kagome purged what she ate for breakfast. Gasping for breath when she was done Kagome looked around the room.  
  
It was the first time she realized that all the blood was gone. " Kurt must of cleaned it up." Standing up weakly Kagome went over to the sink. She HAD to get the puke taste out of her mouth. Running some rinse water Kagome looked in the mirror. Her hair was askew and she had circles under her eyes, she hadn't slept last night.  
  
The she relized, she had lost her temper. Screamed at Kurt for only caring, and she had said 'Feh'. She suddenly saw Inuyasha starring back at her. Suddenly scared and angry Kagome slammed her fists into the mirror. The broken mirror fell to pieces and scattered on the floor. Backing away Kagome looked the wooden plank that once held the mirror. Falling to the floor Kagome slowly picked the shards of glass out of her hands.  
  
' I've become what I hate.'  
  
There's chapter TEN!! Stay tuned for 11! Don't touch that remote! Please , please review!! 


	11. Halloween and the scent to roasted Almon...

Chapter 11  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any story written by Rumiko Takhashi , nor The X-  
Men. Or any of the song that play in these Chapters.  
  
Kagome sat on her bed starring at the stitches on her arm. The cuts from the mirror accident had long since healed. There was a knock on the door, and Kagome stood up and answered it.  
  
" Hey, Kagome. The school's holding a Halloween bash and we're car pooling wanna come with us?" Kurt asked at her door. Kagome looked at him blankly.  
  
' After I yelled at him like that a couple weeks ago he's still asking me?' " When is it?" Kagome asked stepping into the hall, and shutting the door.  
  
" The day after tomorrow." Kurt confirmed.  
  
' Go to the party, why not! Inuyasha's not here to stop me. Why can't I go to a party with me friends.' " Okay, Kurt when do we leave?"  
  
" Half- past six that night. What are you going as?"  
  
" That's for me to know and for you to find out." She said coyly walking back into her room to devise a costume.  
  
Kagome flopped onto her bed. She was going to a party tomorrow and NO demon was going to stop her. Though she had to find a costume by 6:30 tomorrow. A fitting silence set in, and there was no Inuyasha to ruin it.  
  
" Kagome it's time to go!" Kurt called up the stairs. " Kagome!" He poofed in front of her door and was about to knock when the door opened, and Kurt was forced to blush. Kagome was wearing a Chinese dress, and a red wig.  
  
" This okay?" Kagome asked twirling a bit.  
  
" It's... great come on we're going to be late." He grabbed Kagome arm, careful of her stitches, he led her down stairs. Kitty was... a cat. Scott worked off his shades and went for the Neo look. Gene was a medeivl princess, Rouge had a fallen angel look, and Kurt was (HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE) Captain Jack.  
  
" So Kagome what are you?"  
  
" I'm Ranma." Everyone questioned in the car on the way over.  
  
" So let me get this straight." Kitty said walking in the parking lot. " This guy fell into a cursed spring," Kagome nodded her head, " He's cursed nod from Kagome everytime he touches cold water he turns into a girl. nod And he turns back when he touches cold."  
  
" That's right, now lets hit the dance floor." Kagome pulled Kitty onto the gym floor. Swinging her hips, Kagome engrosed herself in the music. ' I haven't done this in forever!' But the good feeling didn't last long as Kagome was brought back into reality when she landed on her butt with a loud thud.  
  
" Oh, I'm sorry." Kagome looked up to see a magician, Plainly seen under his top hat was a tuft of blonde hair that matched his blue eyes perfectly. He offered Kagome a hand, and introduced himself.  
  
" I'm Dom, a pleasure to meet you." He said grabbing her hand, and planting a light kiss on the back of it.  
  
" Is this a ploy to get me into bed, or are you actually a gentlemen. Those are hard to come by these days ya know." Kagome asked dryly snatching her hand back.  
  
" I assure you, I'm a gentleman." Kagome was still unbelieving. Wincing a little bit, Kagome noticed that a couple of her stitches had come undone. " Oh my, here lets get out side so I can get a better look at it."  
  
He led Kagome out side and inspected her wound.  
  
" You're not from around here." Kagome proclaimed, seeing his perfect surfer's tan.  
" How could you tell?" Dom asked, still looking at Kagome's arm.  
" You've go a tan. Not the kind you get in a booth."  
  
" You're observant, and right. I'm from California; I go back tomorrow."  
' He goes back tomorrow... it wouldn't hurt to tell him. I do need to get this monkey off my back.'  
  
" What happened? This is really deep."  
  
' It won't hurt to tell him.' Kagome confirmed. " I did it... on purpose." She said with a shaky voice. Dom didn't look surprised. He led Kagome over to a bench, and sat her down next to him.  
  
" Why would you do something like that?" Kagome sighed heavily and leaned against his shoulder. She didn't know why, but there seemed to be a calming air around him. A soothing wave of calm swept over Kagome.  
  
" I was trying to get rid of him, and I guess I went too far."  
  
" He?"  
  
" Yeah, Inuyasha." Kagome whispered.  
  
" That's a strange name, but why did you have to get rid of him?" He asked finally interested. Kagome tugged a broken jewel from in side of her shirt. This was all the jewels fault, yet Kagome still carried it with her.  
  
" The Shikon no Tama caused all of this. It can only bring sadness, hate, and betrayal." She said quietly nuzzling his shoulder.  
  
" Shikon no Tama?" Dom asked encircling her in his arms.  
  
" The Sacred Jewel of Four Souls. I broke it, and this is the price I had to pay." Kagome explained looking up at him.  
  
" What price? I don't understand." Dom looked down at Kagome.  
  
" It's a lon-"  
  
" Kagome!" It was Kurt. Kagome wriggled out of Dom's gentle grasp.  
  
" That's Kurt." Kagome said standing up.  
  
" Kagome the dance's over! It time to go!" Kurt called coming from into the picnic area.  
  
" I have to go."  
  
" Wait," he gently grabbed her hand, " Can I see you again?"  
  
'How cheesy is this?' Kagome thought. A light breeze picked up and Kagome detected the scent of roasted almonds. Again the calming waves flew over Kagome. She smiled and said, " I thought you went home tomorrow."  
  
" I can stay a few more days." He reassured her by standing, he said this again. Again Kagome answered him with a small smile.  
  
" Tomorrow, can I see you then?" Kagome asked backing up.  
  
" Of course." With that Kagome turned and walked to Kurt. Then went home... or where she was currently living. No matter how long she lived there it would never be her home.  
  
Well there's chapter 11! Please stay here for the next one! Which would be chapter 12... duh.... BYE!  
  
Sesshomaru13 


	12. A life that is not a life

Chapter 12  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, nor the X-Men... I thought you would know  
that by now.  
  
At home Kagome reflected on that night. Dom seemed fine, but there was something about him. She remembered the calming scent of roasted almonds that swirled around him. She HAD to see him again. Wait... scents? Since when could her nose detect exact scents? Kagome was lost within herself in her own bed. But it wasn't a bed. It was a casket pretending to be a bed.  
Suddenly Kagome shivered as she felt someone enter the room. She felt a clawed hand start to stroke the curves of her hips.  
  
"Kagome." He breathed in her ear. He came back, Inuyasha came back. He roughly jerked Kagome into a sitting position. Inuyasha glared down at Kagome, his eyes cauldrons of hate. " You bitch, you weren't supposed to do that." He hissed. He moved his hands up to her shoulders, not bothering to be gentle. Kagome started to chant, since her miko powers were acting strangely; it was just a simple mantra.  
  
" It's all in my head. He's not real, He's not real, He's not real." Kagome kept whispering over and over. Her eyes shut tight Kagome felt herself lift from the bed that was not a bed. Inuyasha was standing on the bed that was not a bed, and had Kagome by the shoulders. He was slowly lifting her up towards the silently spinning fan.  
  
" Not real am I?" There was a sickening crack as the side of Kagome's head collided with one of the spinning fan blades. " Then how did I do that?" He asked innocently.  
  
Inuyasha scowled as he saw Kagome's face. Scrunched up in concentration, a bit battered and scared... but no tears. Growling, Inuyasha backhanded her and cupped her flower. And all the while Kagome continued her chant.  
  
He's not real, He's not real, He's not real...  
  
" Cry, damn you!" He bellowed as he threw her across the room. Kagome didn't make a sound (side from her mantra) as she hit the wall next to the window. Breaking it in the process.  
  
"Kagome open the door!" Voices called through it.  
  
" Shut up!" Inuyasha growled as he slowly walked over to the fallen Kagome. His supposedly not real feet crunching the broken glass that littered the floor. Jerking her up by her hair Inuyasha spoke. " Tell them everything is fine." He demanded stepping on her chest and pushing down with his foot while pulling her hair. Kagome whimpered and did as she was told.  
  
" E-Everything is fine!" She yelled trying not to let her voice waver.  
  
" But we heard a crash!" Inuyasha yanked her hair up again, and stomped on her chest. She was definitely going to have sever bruising tomorrow.  
  
" You tripped over something and fell into the window. You're fine." Inuyasha hissed grinding his heel.  
  
" I tripped over the chair, and fell into window! I'm fine!" Kagome screamed as she felt something crack. The doorknob tried to turn over the lock, but it was useless. " Just go away!" Kagome whimpered trying to get out from under Inuyasha's foot.  
Slowly the lock started to turn over. "Stop!" Jean must be trying to unlock the door with her telekinesis. Sending a wave of purity towards the door Kagome went into a fit of coughing.  
Jean's powers were gone before they even reached the door. Lying there cold and bleeding Kagome felt the pressure of Inuyasha's foot disappear. She craned her neck to look were Inuyasha had gone, but there was nothing in sight.  
  
Kagome looked down to her foot, which had broken glass, lodged in it. You could plainly see her crimson blood on the plain brown carpet.  
  
" He did it to himself this time." Kagome grunted standing up. ' Inuyasha disappears every time I bleed a lot.' Kagome thought walking over to the bed that was not a bed. Her foot was leaving a thin trail of blood.  
  
" I'm never going to get this out of the carpet." Kagome thought out loud gazing down at her trail, and then flopping onto the bed.  
  
....................  
  
The next morning Kagome got up before everyone else. Once again Kagome began picking bits of glass out of her limbs. The glass came out easy enough, but when Kagome tried to heal her foot she ended next to the toilet like the other day.  
Wrapping her foot Kagome's thoughts only went to Dom. Slipping into a pair of too big shoes she began to pick up the pieces of glass that didn't end up in her foot. There was a knock at he door; Kurt's voice followed it.  
  
" Kagome. Are you up?" Panicking Kagome threw the contents of her hamper (dirty clothes) over the evidence of last night before opening the door.  
  
" Good morning Kurt."  
" Kagome, what happened last night? We heard a crash." Kurt asked obviously concerned. Grabbing her backpack and shutting the door Kagome gave Kurt an edited version of last night.  
  
" I had to go to the bathroom in the middle of the night. I tripped over the chair and into the window. Clumsy me huh?" Kurt watched as Kagome limped down the steps.  
  
" Kurt, Kagome." The two turned around to see the Professor wheeling towards them.  
  
" Vhat is it Professor?" Kurt asked facing the Professor fully.  
  
" I'm having a business associate over tonight. He's just like us, and he funds the danger room. So you will have to behave." With that they left for school.  
  
That's chapter 12!  
  
Please review!  
  
Sesshomaru13 


	13. Just to mke me feel better

Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, nor the X-Men... so... GET OUT OF MY HEAD!!!!!

I thank those who reviewed!

Inu-fluff-lurvr/S.Weez

Tomboy4ever

Inusgurl

Silver Fox Tail

Xgirl66

Kagome didn't go to class that day. She waited at the picnic table the whole day for Dom. Kagome sat through the whole day, ensnaring her thoughts with problems. 5:47. He wasn't coming. She stood up to leave, but the scent of roasted almonds filled the air, and made Kagome's heart skip.

" Kagome!" Dom had come. Kagome fell back onto the bench, yelling at the sudden weight that was put on her bad foot. Dom hurried over and sat down next to her.

"What's wrong?" Kagome looked up at him. Then flung herself into his arms.

" He came last night." Kagome whispered into his chest.

" What did he do?" Dom asked gently stroking her hair. Kagome pulled down her hood, and moved her bangs to the left. Dom gasped at he sight of Kagome's purpled and slightly yellow bruise on her temple. There was even a mesh of green mixed in the bruise.

Then she pulled off her sweatshirt, and pulled up her beater just enough to see her very bruised ribs.

" That's what he did." Kagome said with a flat voice.

" I don't understand." Dom said pulling her into his lap. The scent of roasted almonds over whelmed Kagome. She felt light. She felt free. She felt drugged. And she loved it. With a sigh Kagome began her story.

" It all started with a Priestess and a half-demon, they loved each other very much. But how easily it was turned against them. They were deceived. The Priestess Kikyou died, and the Half- demon Inuyasha was sealed to a tree for 50 years.

And me, in present time. Fifteen years old, young, stupid, impressionable, gullible, and naive. I was pulled through a hidden well on my family's shrine, 500 years into the past.

I set Inuyasha free, and embraced his slow coming friendship. Then I broke the Shikon no Tama that was in my body, and it was scattered all over Japan. We gained friends and jewel shards along our journey. We even fell in love, or at least I did.

He betrayed me, tried to rape me and kill me! Then I came here to forget, but even here I can't. I see him everywhere, even with my waking eyes! It's horrid!" As Kagome continued with her story the weight on her chest seemed to get heavier. Not lighter as she thought is would.

"... And every time I bleed a lot he goes away. That's the short story, and how I ended up here." Kagome crained her acheing neck to look at him. She could've swore that his eyes flickered yellow as there was a cry in the distance. Dom stood up, leaving Kagome to fall back painfully onto the bench.

" That's my mom. I gotta go. good-bye." With that Dom disappeared into he fog.

' So that's it... I spill my heart and soul to you and then you leave?' And there Kagome sat, suddenly the good feeling was gone, and the weight on her chest was bigger than ever. But worst of all, Kagome started to feel a presence behind her. Jumping up Kagome ran as fast as she could in her condition. Tripping over her injured foot Kagome fell to the cold hard asphalt.

_crawling in my skin  
these wounds they will not heal  
fear is how I fall  
confusing what is real  
_  
The rain seemed to fall faster as Kagome struggled to stand. She could hear him behind her. The hairs on her neck seemed to stand on end. He was getting closer.

_there's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface  
consuming/confusing  
this lack of self-control I fear is never ending  
controlling/I can't seem  
_  
_to find myself again  
my walls are closing in  
(without a sense of confidence and I'm convinced that there's just too much pressure to take)  
I've felt this way before  
so insecure  
_  
Kagome stumbled out of her too big shoes. Colliding once again with the ground Kagome heard him say her name.

"Kagome." It came out sounding as if he'd swallowed gravel. She could feel his breath on the back of her neck. It sent shivers up her twisted spin.

_crawling in my skin  
these wounds they will not heal  
fear is how I fall  
confusing what is real  
  
discomfort, endlessly has pulled itself upon me  
distracting/reacting  
against my will I stand beside my own reflection  
it's haunting how I can't seem...  
  
to find myself again  
my walls are closing in  
(without a sense of confidence and I'm convinced that there's just too much pressure to take)  
I've felt this way before  
so insecure  
  
crawling in my skin  
these wounds they will not heal  
fear is how I fall  
confusing what is real _

Scrambling to her feet Kagome ran on, leaving her shoes behind. The mansion was insight as Kagome started to run out of breath. Her bruised ribs weren't expanding enough.

_crawling in my skin  
these wounds they will not heal  
fear is how I fall  
confusing confusing what is real  
  
there's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface  
consuming/confusing what is real  
this lack of self-control I fear is never ending  
controlling/confusing what is real _

Sopping wet and without her sweatshirt Kagome exploded into the mansion.

"Kurt!" She screamed. He would help her; save her from this nightmare.

" Vhat is it?!" Kurt asked urgently coming into the hall, along with everyone else.

" It was horrible!" Kagome yelled throwing herself into his chest. " He was chasing me an-" Kagome stopped in mid sentence as she saw what was lurked over Kurt's shoulder. To the right of the Professor stood his business associate

Sesshomaru.

Kagome pushed Kurt away and starred a Sesshomaru with disbelief. His hair ws black, and his tail ws gone, but she could tell it was him. Turning on her good heel Kagome once again fled up the stairs. Slamming the door Kagome ran to the bathroom. Checking if her tongue was the right color Kagome sunk to the floor, and gasped as she remembered something she said months ago.

" Now all I need to do I see Sesshomaru, and then I'll I'm outta my tree."

Kagome grabbed her head and thumped it against the wall. " I'm not crazy! I'm NOT! He's here? Why the hell is he here?!" Kagome screamed.

And down stairs once again everyone was standing still confused as hell. Most of all was Kurt, who was kind of sad that his arms were empty.

" Who's he? She sounded real scared. Like he did something bad to her." Evan said a loud. The silence set in, and everyone went back to the dinner table. But the golden silence was broken when Scott slammed his fists down on the table.

" It's rude to do that when company's over! I'm going to bring her down here and have her apologize!" Scott yelled, standing up.

" Scott no!" Jean yelled back, making Scott stop. " I don't really know, but Kagome's been through a lot. "

" Well, we would know what happened is she would talk to us! She never comes down! It's like she's on some sort of drug or something!" Nobody said anything.

" It's best to leave her alone right now!"

" That's what we've been doing since August! You saw the scars on her stomach! What kind of crazed freak would do something like that!? It's something she needs to talk about!"

" Hey, in that forest session," Kitty but in, " when Kagome was fighting with nothing. Didn't she say something like 'Die, Inuyasha, like it was a name." Both Shippo and the dark-haired stranger that was Sesshomaru choked on their meal. Kurt, who had been watching Shippo, saw this.

" You know something about this, short man." (A dedication to my good friend Josh, the original Short Man.) Shippo looked down at his food, and didn't say anything.

" I can't say anything. I promised Kagome." Shippo simply got down from his chair and followed suit up the stairs, most likely to his room.

" I'm sorry if (he's changed!) I've caused a problem." Sesshomaru apologized standing, and going to retrieve his coat.

" It's no problem Mr. Taisho." The Professor said taking a drink. " It's probably because Kagome doesn't feel welcome here yet. Jean aren't you organizing a Fine Arts Show?" The Professor asked turning to her.

" Um, yeah."

" You could ask her to be in it." Everyone agreed.

Meanwhile upstairs Kagome was still on the floor in her bathroom. Suddenly Kagome stood up and tore through the medicine cabinet. Snatching the medical scissors, the same ones that made the laceration in her arm. Kagome held them tight in her shaking hand.

" Just this once. Just to make me feel better." Kagome pressed the tip of the scissors to the inside of her elbow.

That's chapter 13 everyone! Things are starting to heat up no? Well please, please review!

Sesshomaru13


	14. a calm before the storm

Chapter 14

I have said this and I guess by law I HAVE to say it again... Sadly I don't own Inuyasha, or the X-Men!

So quit bothering me about it!

I thank those for reviewing!

Tomboy4ever

Inusgurl

Silver Fox Tail

Inu-fluff-luver()

Xgirl66

Enjoy

But Kagome didn't feel better the next day, or that week or the week after that. She excepted the offer for the slot in Jeans Fine Arts Show. It sounded more like a time to show off then a school event, but if she didn't accept the rest would suspect... more than they do now.

She didn't go to training sessions regularly any more. Kagome was always trying new powers in her room. Evidently being a miko made her a perfect host for demonic souls. She could conjure fire, and control it. She could twist light into pictures at her will and sound waves were totally at her command.

The scent of roasted almonds had long since left her cloths and Kagome was again alone. Her face was gaunt and she didn't sleep any more. Inuyasha never came anymore, and Kagome was bleeding herself on a regular basis to keep Inuyasha at bay. And the time he was gone was getting shorter every time.

" Kagome!" Jean asked through the door.

" Who is it?" Kagome snapped, she was doing that more and more often.

" It's Jean. You know the Fine Arts Show is tonight right?"

" Of course I know! I've been ready for weeks!" Kagome snapped again, but in reality Kagome was in her room finishing her costume, and flipping through music.

Pulling the last thread through her outfit. Kagome folded it, and stuffed it into her black duffel bag. Fingering through CDs Kagome picked the perfect one and put it in with her wardrobe.

She didn't know why she was doing this, but it just seemed like the right thing to do. The right thing to do? Kagome hadn't done that in ages. The right thing to do? Good people usually never can do the right thing. The right thing to do? But then again, if you do things right people'll never know.

Pulling on a big black sweatshirt and went to Shippo's room. Decked out in green and Teen Titian's Shippo's room was defiantly colorful.

" Shippo, it's time to go." Kagome said watching him play his old Super Nintendo. For being eight-years-old Shippo easily grasped the story of the Final Fantasy series. And just like a series of books Shippo went in order, not something a regular eight-year-old would; he was currently on number six. (Six for Japan, Three for the states)

" Just a moment." Shippo begged.

" Shippo, you save that, and we'll go."

" Alright." Shippo answered back, not looking away from the T.V. He twirled his thumb around the arrow panel, and a text box that said "Bum Rush" appeared on the screen.

Kagome could never get this stuff. RPG, no-PG, video games just weren't her thing. Sighing Kagome bent down, and picked up an assortment of dirty clothes off the floor. He was, and he wasn't like a regular boy.

Shippo gave out a cry of victory as the monster on the screen disappeared and was obviously dead. Shippo saved his game, and turned off the system, and them the T.V. He stood up and tugged at Kagome's sweat shirt.

" I can't lie for you anymore Kagome. I hate lying like this, especially to Kurt." Kagome knelt down, and encircled the little boy in her arms.

" It's okay Shippo, you won't have to lie after tonight. And if something goes wrong you still won't have to lie."

" Okay Kagome." Ending the hug Kagome started to dig in her pockets. Pulling out what looked like a watch.

" It's a holo-watch, just like Kurt's. You'll have to thank the Professor when we get downstairs."

" It's okay Kagome, I don't need one see!" Shippo ran to his small desk, and pulled a leaf out of the bottom drawer. Placing it on his head Shippo disappeared in a puff of blue light and smoke. And with a loud POP, standing before Kagome was a regular boy of eight-years-old with red hair, and bright turquoise eyes. " I've been practicing!"

" That's great Shippo, really great job! How long can you hold it?"

" For a couple hours."

" That's great! I'm so proud of you!" Kagome exclaimed hugging him again. There was a knock on the door, both looked to see Kurt in the door frame.

" Everyone's waiting downstairs." He said quietly. Kagome stood up, and ushered Shippo out the door.

" I'm so sorry Kurt. I've been so distant ever since I got here." Kagome said taking his hand in hers.

" Kagome?"

" Yes Kurt."

" Would you tell me what you were like... before you came here?" Kagome sighed and looked up at Kurt. Sincere and caring eyes looked back. Going on her toes Kagome lightly kissed him on the cheek.

" Someday, but not today."

" Kurt! Kagome! Hurry up! We're going to be late!" Jean shouted up the steps. Taking Kurt's hand again Kagome led the way down the stairs.

' He makes me feel safe... kind of the same way Inuyasha did. Only Kurt was different, he's not Inuyasha. I feel that he already knows a bit of what I've gone through.'

Sorry for the short chapter, but the next few are supposed to be Big Slams! Please Review!

Sesshomaru13


	15. So Numb

Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Inuyasha, nor The X-Men... or Linkin Park.... DAMNIT!

Enjoy

Applause erupted from the bleachers, as Bill finished his monologue. Kagome took a deep breath and straightened her costume. Bill exited stage right, and bid her good luck. Again she took a deep breath, and strode out onto the stage. Her white and red miko robes swishing as she went. Once Kagome made center stage she looked out into the audience, and scanned the crowd for Kurt. She found him, and gave him a small sad smile.

(Okay guys this is going to be a bit confusing I think. The lyrics of the song will be in Italics, _like so._ And what happens on the screen during the lyrics that go on with the section of lyrics above the section, will be in bold, **like so.** And what happens outside will be in regular. Okay! We ready! This is it! And if you are in possession of the Linkin Park, Meteora CD then listen to the song "Numb" while reading this it brings it out. So lets begin!)

** As the music began, before the words started, Kagome moved her hands gracefully, and at the first guitar pulse a wide screen flew out of her hands and spread across the stage.**

_I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
feeling so faithless  
lost under the surface  
I don't know what you're expecting of me  
put under the pressure  
of walking in your shoes  
  
caught in the undertow / just caught in the undertow  
every step that I take is another mistake to you  
caught in the undertow / just caught in the undertow  
_

** You see Kagome curled up in a fetal position on the floor of a dark room. The whole room swirls as if going down a drain, and you see Kagome standing at the top of a set of stairs, looking down at the hidden well. At the words **_caught in the undertow_** the door slams open and behind it is Inuyasha.**

_I've  
become so numb  
I can't feel you there  
become so tired  
so much more aware  
I'm becoming this  
all I want to do  
is be more like me  
and be less like you _

** At the start of the refrain, you see Inuyasha grab Kagome by the front of her school uniform that she is wearing. At the first guitar pulse Kagome collides with the well because Inuyasha had thrown her. The next four are when he strikes her. On the last one Kagome is thrown to the floor face first. But on **_I'm becoming this _**the picture flashes to one of Kagome, naked but nothing showing. She is scarred all over. Then it flashes back to what was happening. And on **_less like you _**Kagome is shoved through the well, and when she lands on the other side Inuyasha is on top of her, his demon starting to show through.**

_can't you see that you're smothering me  
holding too tightly  
afraid to lose control  
cause everything that you thought I would be  
has fallen apart right in front of you  
  
caught in the undertow / just caught in the undertow  
every step that I take is another mistake to you  
caught in the undertow / just caught in the undertow  
and every second I waste is more than I can take  
  
_ By this time Kagome has shed the traditional Miko garb to reveal the sailor outfit that she always wore in the feudal era.

** The picture goes to that of episode 47 at **_can't you see that you're smothering me_** Inuyasha is embracing Kikyou, and Kagome gasps behind** **the trees. Then it goes to the first time Kagome had ever seen Inuyasha. At **_caught in the undertow_** the screen goes back to the beginning where Mistress Centipede is crushing her against the trapped Inuyasha. After the guitar pulse after **_more than I can take_** the arrow is shattered and Kagome again falls into the dark room she was in earlier.**

_I've  
become so numb  
I can't feel you there  
become so tired  
so much more aware  
I'm becoming this  
all I want to do  
is be more like me  
and be less like you  
  
And I know  
I may end up failing too  
But I know  
You were just like me with someone disappointed in you  
  
_

** At the start of the refrain, you see Inuyasha grab Kagome by the front of her school uniform that she is wearing. At the first guitar pulse Kagome collides with the well. The next four are when he strikes her.**

** But on **_I'm becoming this_** the picture flashes to one of Kagome, naked but nothing showing. She is scarred all over. And once **_And I know_** there's still Kagome naked, but nothing showing, and again she is scarred, and pale. Behind her is the shadowed face of the demonic Inuyasha. On either side of her are two large clawed hands that belong to Inuyasha. As the guitar pulses after **_disappointed in you _**the hands smash together, and envelope Kagome.**

During this Kagome, behind the safety of the screen, changed from her school uniform to he last of her costume.

_I've  
become so numb  
I can't feel you there  
become so tired  
so much more aware  
I'm becoming this  
all I want to do  
is be more like me  
and be less like you  
_

** Instead of flashing to Inuyasha beating Kagome during the refrain it goes to scenes when Kagome is cutting herself. The last part was the first time Kagome cut her self; jerking the medical scissors around inside her arm. Then seeing Inuyasha as her reflection in the mirror, as she smashed it.**

_I've become so numb  
I can't feel you there  
Is everything what you want me to be  
I've become so numb  
I can't feel you there  
Is everything what you want me to be  
_

** At this point there is only Kagome on her knees doubled over with her head touching the floor. She wearing nothing but seems to be in a body tight. Kagome is again the usual scars, and is breathing raggedly. View of her spin around her slowly getting every angle. As the lyrics stop and the music fads out. The being that couldn't possibly be Kagome fell to her side, and let out one last shattered breath. The screen seems to turn to dust as it falls leaving the real Kagome.**

What she is left in a wrap around black skirt just around her jagged hips. And a black strapless top that ended just below her breasts. Allowing the whole autotorium to see what Inuyasha and herself had done the body her poor soul housed itself.

Nobody said a thing. There was no applause, and Kagome didn't expect any. She merely found Kurt and Shippo in the crowd, and silently pleaded them to meet her backstage. Slowly Kagome walked off stage right, and collapsed just as she came to the curtain edge. She was tired so very tired.

Just as Kagome was off stage the entire row that the Institution members inhabited. Kurt one the other hand climbed over everyone, and was at the door that led back stage before you could say ' What the crap just happened?'. Flinging the door open Kurt watched Kagome fall to the floor.

Not caring if anyone saw Kurt poofed straight to her. She tangled her fists in Kurt's pant leg as he pulled her into his lap. Moments latter everyone else came, and everyone was gathered around her. Kitty gasped, and Shippo was already in hysterics, and had to be held back by Scott to keep from barreling into Kagome's already weak chest.

" Oka-san! Oka-san! Oka-san!" He was screaming, fighting tooth and nail to get to Kagome. Every one was silent, except for Shippo's screaming. Their eyes darted across Kagome's broken body. Over Inuyasha's name, which they had seen before and the unfamiliar news ones that were still red, and had small trails of blood slowly moving down them from all her movement.

Finally the Professor wheeled to them, and judged her condition.

" Kurt get her home now." He commanded, turning to the still struggling Shippo. He was still screaming " Okaa-san! Okaa-san!" As soon as Kurt and Kagome disappeared he stopped, and began mumbling incoherent words. Shippo's eyes fogged over, and all sound stopped coming from his mouth, but it kept moving.

" We should get back the mansion. Kagome's in critical condition" The Professor commanded once Kurt and Kagome left.

" I still have to give the introductions to the last acts. I'll be home as soon as possible." Jean promised as everyone else made for the door.

There it is, The explosive 15th chapter. Sorry it took long! I've got my thing back, so I'll be updating sooner... I think. So please please review! My school has started so It'll be easier for me to write... quite the opposite of summer!

So please press the little ... I can't tell if it's blue or purple... huh.... Well just press it and review!

Ja Ne!


	16. Tears of Scarlet

Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, nor the X-Men

blah blah blah blah!

How many times do I have to tell you people?!

I mean what is this the, what 16th chapter!

...

Heheh, I said Sham... Heheh

Wait... no I didn't...

I thank all of you who review.

You are my strength and inspiration...

Actually , it's a high on Cool-aid, but you're about the same!

Enjoy

" Mr. McCoy!" Kurt yelled frantically as he kicked open the door of the medical wing with Kagome in his arms. Rushing over to the bed he gently laid her down. The scar all over her arms, legs, and hands grabbed his attention.

A couple were pink and new. Some even had blood beading on to the edges of her skin, and were being absorbed by the white cotton sheet the surrounded her.

" Mr. McCoy!" He yelled again not looking away from her. The room filled with the swishing of a lab coat and padded footsteps.

" Kurt, what's wro- dear God." Mr. McCoy bent over Kagome to check her pulse only to find it slow and very irregular. After a few quick judgements he spoke.

" You clean these cuts while I get an IV from the storage room." He ordered leaving for the storage room. Sighing heavily Kurt got a wash cloth out of the cupboard and got it wet. Then got a tube of anti-biotic ointment from the cabinet above the sink.

"Kagome, look vhat you've gotten yourself into now." He chided her softly, cleaning the new cuts. A minute later Mr. McCoy came back with the IV. He took the end piece to the inside of her forearm, and hung the bag next to the bed.

" Be sure not to surprise her when she wakes up. Now if you'll excuse me. I have a class with the younger students." With that the beast left.

Dabbing at the cuts on her left arm Kurt attention went to the scars on her belly. Then her remembered that night she made an up roar. (When she was dreaming in chapter... 5 I think it was) When she used her powers on him. It was a strange feeling, comforting and burning at the same time. He remembered so well how she crushed her body to his own. Her every curve, and how she seemed to grind him to her unconsciously. Him reacting to every movement. Kurt stopped his thoughts there. He was supposed to be taking care of Kagome, not getting stiff.

' Did she have those scars on her stomach when she did that?' They were well browned, and looked old. So he doubted she did them herself.

' Why did she do this to herself? What drove her to this? When did it start?'

The thoughts buzzed around in his head.

" Why didn't I stop this?" He asked himself aloud as everyone rushed into the room.

" How is she?" Kitty asked standing next to him.

" Where's Shippo? He was pretty upset when he saw Kagome like this."

" In his room, cried himself to sleep on the way home." She explained. They both looked down upon their broken friend. 'I don't know Kagome all that well, but... She needs good friends now more than ever. So I'll be here.'

" Hey, I know Kagome's hurt and all, but we still have school tomorrow." Scott pointed out from the back of the room. Just like him to cut a moment like this short. But he had a point. The rest agreed with small murmurs and filed out the door.

" You coming Kurt?" Kitty asked stopping at the door.

" Nein, I'm staying here." Kurt said taking Kagome's limp hand in his own. Kitty smiled.

' They'd make a great couple.' The thought crossed briefly through Kitty's mind. Kitty left sighing, and Kurt looked back to Kagome. Why hadn't her paid more attention to her before?

You just couldn't figure out what she was going to do next. One moment she seemed happy, one the brink of a big smile. The next she's passed out with an IV in her arm, half starved. She was an enigma laid out on a puzzle, wrapped up in a strange ness inside a mystery.

Kurt suddenly found himself sleepy. His eyelids drooped, and he couldn't find the strength to keep them open. Laying his head down next to Kagome's stomach Kurt slept in a half sitting position.

.................

' What's going on? Where am I? Why is everything so dark and stale?' Kagome though. Her feet were surrounded by something sloppy and thick. She tried to walk but the sludge resisted her, and made grotesque sucking noises every time she freed a foot and took a step.

Suddenly, as if a light were turned on, Kagome saw what surrounded her. It appeared that she was in a swamp. She looked around to see if see could find a small slat of land. Finding one, Kagome made her way slowly towards it. After minutes of slow progress Kagome reached solid ground. As soon as she got far enough from the shore Kagome looked down at her muddy feet, and saw she wore no shoes.

For the first time Kagome looked at what she was wearing. It was her old school uniform, but why was she wearing this. Kagome thought she'd burned it. Looking up from her feet she also realized that the whole scape was in black and white. The only other color she saw was the red of her tie, and... something in the reeds over there.

Kagome creeped closer to see if it was what she thought it was. Wading back into the marsh she investigated the outstanding red. Running her fingers lightly across the surface and found that it stuck to her hand, and that it was slick between her fingers.

" What's that?" Kagome spied a little black among the brilliant red that twisted through the reeds. Grabbing it she noticed that it was stringy. She slowly lifted it from the water. The sight made bile rise in her throat. It was a head, Miroku's head.

The lip was split all the way down his chin revealing the bone. The ear that would've had piercings had been cut off. The eyes were gone, the lid partly covering the empty socket.

Kagome's suspicions were answered, the red had been blood. She threw the head back out into the marsh, quickly wiping her hands on her skirt. About to wade back to shore when Kagome felt two things bump against her thigh.

Silently praying to herself she reached down again. The hair on this one was longer. Kagome braced herself, and brought the head up from the water to see who it was.

It was her best friend and sister, Sango. A big chunk of her nose was gone, and her mouth hung open to reveal no tongue. The scalp was bleeding from where sections of hair had been savagely ripped out. Even though a blood source was gone it still bleed.

And, just as Miroku's eyes were gone, so where hers. Dropping the head as if it were a disease Kagome dreaded the other head. But her eyes betrayed her as Shippo's head floated to the surface, as did hundreds more.

In front of her was Shippo's head, and behind him she could recognize other heads too. Keade, Kiarara, her mom, Souta, Ji-chan, some bandits... the list went on and on in her head.

Doing her best Kagome turned and started off in the other direction, only to find more heads, staring at her through their empty sockets. Pushing them aside Kagome waded further into the bog.

By now the swamp was up to her mid-thigh, and she was covered in blood and sludge. Which made it all the more difficult to move. Kagome froze as she heard a splash behind her. Not even bothering to look back she picked up her pace. She already knew who it was.

In her rush Kagome tripped over a root near the bank. She cried as she fell into the mess. She couldn't breath, she couldn't see! The mud was consuming her. Kagome felt slimy hands gripping her, and pulling her down.

Deep within her Kagome summoned her neglected Miko powers and purified the creatures. The swamp that seemed alive felt the sudden light in it's world, and home of darkness. Kagome's whole body seemed in lock, her fighting lungs froze, and her stomach lurched.

The swamp threw her out, and casted her onto land. She landed face down on the hard clay dirt. Kagome still couldn't breath and the lurch in her stomach came up and out of her mouth. The stench of the puke brought back motion to her lungs, and got all over her fore head.

Looking back she saw only the heads that were floating in the water, all without eyes. But their empty sockets still bleed.

" It looks like their crying." Kagome mused collapsing fully onto the ground. She let a sigh escape her from her position on the ground. There wasn't the sound of churning water, so she wasn't followed. The only sound there actually was, was the small 'thud' the heads made as they drifted against each other.

' What is this place, and why am I here? The last thing I remember was being in Kurt's arms after my act, so shouldn't I be with him?'

The thought reeled in her mind till something was racked across her back. Crawling away from the source of pain as fast as she could Kagome stood also. Standing on shaky legs Kagome saw her attacker. And as she thought, it had been Inuyasha. The two stared at each other. The Kagome noticed something in his hand. Inuyasha saw this and threw it at her feet.

She gasped, this was some messed up shit! It was... his own head, only the hair was black, and the empty eyes were purple. That was Inuyasha's head on the night of the new moon. Kagome shook her head and looked to the Inuyasha before her.

He looked nothing short of feral as he took a few steps toward her. And she complied with more than a few steps back. Was he going to do the same thing to her that he did to the others?

_" And you shall shed tears of scarlet."_ He whispered as he lept at her. Then ,again, her world went black.

There's chapter 16... hope that didn't take too long. Chris stepped on my hand last night and it's bruised, it hurt to move it! So I've typed this chapter slowly, cause I know you can't read too fast....

Please review! Please!


	17. understanding

Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, nor the X-Men.

I thank all of you who reviewed!

Rainbow Neko Pheonix Hime

Dragon Magic

Inu-fluff-luvr/s.Weez

Enjoy

" Kagome! Kagome wake up!" Kurt yelled shaking her gently. Abruptly, Kagome sat up, and looked to her surroundings. The room was painted light blue, and the cabinets and tables were darker shades of blue. The room was meant to calm people... but it wasn't working.

" Kurt?" Was he the one that woke her up? Just before Inuyasha got to her?

" Kagome! Your back! It's bleeding!" The back of the bed was tilted, and the sheets were white. So she got a good view of what was on it. The same pattern that Inuyasha slashed her in that... nightmare was printed from her bleeding back. Kurt turned her gently to see. Plainly seen were the red bleeding slashed Inuyasha had given her in the nightmare. "And I thought the crying was bad." Kurt mused.

"Crying?" Kurt whipped his thumb (Well the finger that would be his thumb) across her cheek as if whipping away a tear. Instead of the expected clear blue there was a crimson drop that sharply contrasted with his blue fur.

Kagome threw off the white sheet and made a beeline for the mirrored cabinet. Where there would have been a tear track there was blood. Kagome blinked at the reflection and more fell. They ran down her face just like tears would if she had been crying.

_And you shall shed tears of scarlet..._

Kagome's legs wouldn't hold her up any longer; she fell to the floor. Her slight form fell the floor suddenly, thus ripping the IV out of her arm. She brought her knees up to her chest and put her arms around them, and started to shiver.

" Kagome?" Her head snapped up at the voice.

' Who's that? Inuyasha?'

_No_

' Then who is it! Who are you!?'

_I... I am you_

' What do you mean! I don't understand! I don-... blue?'

_Yes_

' I, I know him, he's... he's... I don't remember.'

_He's Kurt_

' Kurt? Kurt?'

_Kurt Vagna_

I know him, he's my friend. He's special like me. He's special for me...'

Kagome stood on shaky legs and looked to Kurt. He was no less than tow feet away, yet it seemed so far. With a loud sob she launched herself into his chest. And for the first time in months, years it felt to her, she cried into his chest.

What was he supposed to do? Comfort her, or just hold her, and be silent? Kurt decided the best thing was to do two out of the three.

" I'm not going to pretend to understand, Kagome." Kurt said gently, encircling her in his arms. " But, know this, I'm here, and I'm always going to be here."

Kagome backed away and looked up at him. Her eyes red from crying, and the blood- tears wears smeared all over her face, and Kurt's shirt. She gazed up at him for about a minute then buried her face back into him.

" Is it true?" She asked into his ruined shirt. " Will you stay?" She paused. " Will you stay with me forever?"

" As long as I can." He told her setting his chin a top her head. Kurt wanted this moment to last forever. Holding Kagome, it just felt so right. It made him feel warm, and wanted. Either that or it was the blood from Kagome's back that was turning his blue fur purple.

" Kagome, we need to treat your back.

" Right." Kagome said backing up, and walking over to the bed. Sure it may have been Kurt's idea, but her really didn't know the first thing about first aid to this degree. Kagome knew this.

" Errrmm."

" Get some towels, bandages, burn cream, and in my room on the desk there should be a black jar."

" Okay." Kurt left the room and made for the hall closet where the towels were. He'd seen pictures of Kagome before she came. Kurt managed to get the Higurashi's address and mailed her Mom. In the pictures she was smiling, her blue-gray eyes were bright, and happy. Now they held nothing, or were filled with pain.

' I'm going to change that if it's the last thing I d-' Kurt had gathered the things Kagome instructed him to get, but his thoughts were disrupted when he found himself in front of Kagome's door.

He'd never been inside Kagome's room. No one had. It was strictly her passage only. Kurt slowly reached for the knob, and turned it. Just like in the horror movies, the door creaked loudly as it opened, and the lights were off. Reaching inside, Kurt flipped the light switch on the wall.

Nothing happened, Kurt flipped it up and down, but the light did not turn on. He took a few attentive steps into the room, waiting for his keen eyes to adjust. Soon enough Kurt could clearly see. There was an up turned chair at his feet, and nothing seemed to be in its proper place. Kurt looked around more, and saw that the window was broken.

" That crash a month ago." He realized. Momentarily forgetting the black jar he was supposed to retrieve, Kurt walked into the bathroom. He gasped. It looked like a small shrine. There was a small cushion on the floor, around it sat hundreds of tiny tea candles and at the front of it all was a collection dish.

Kurt kneeled down, and picked p the little bowl, and sniffed it lightly. He wasn't really surprised. He could tell it was Kagome's. (I gave Kurt a good nose, so sue me... no wait DON'T!) But it was black, wasn't blood red.

' She did this? Kagome cut herself and caught the blood in this little collection dish?' Kurt found himself subconsciously backing out of the bathroom until he bumped into the desk on the other side of the room.

His stupor was broken as his hand bumped against the black jar he'd been sent here for in the first place. He grabbed the jar, and fled from the room. Kurt didn't stop running till he got to the medical wing door. He had to talk to Kagome; this time was really serious. She needs help, more than the Professor can provide. Making his final decision Kurt opened the door, and immediately turned dark blue. (As in he's blushing)

Kagome was lying on her stomach, on the bed. But that was only part of what turned him dark blue. The fact was, was that she was shirtless, revealing her small wounded back.

" The shirt would've only got in the way. So I got rid of it." Kagome said flatly from the pillow. Kurt's legs turned to tree trunks as she made his way over to the bed.

' She's in the middle of the bed. How am I going to treat her back with out actually getting on the bed?!' Kurt's mind screamed. 'Sure I'm just treating her wound, but what if someone came in. They'd jump to the wrong conclusion! I mean she shirtless, she shirtless, she shirtless...

" Go ahead sit down. I don't mind." Kagome's voice snapped Kurt out of his thoughts. Shakily Kurt sat on the edge of the bed. He set the stuff on the side table.

" Kagome? Wh-"

" Take a towels and press it to my back to stop the bleeding."

" Alright." He pressed the towel to her back. " Kagome, when I went into your room."

" You saw the broken window... did you go into the bathroom?"

" Yes." A few minutes passed, and the silence deepened. " Why?" Kurt lifted the towel to see if the bleeding stopped. It did. Slowly Kurt peeled it of and set it aside.

_Put the burn cream around the wound but not in it_

A voice called to him, but it was different. As if not spoken from them mouth. It was in his head.

" I'm sorry."

" Huh?" Kurt looked up from his work to look at Kagome. (Her face)

" I said I'm sorry. I've been nothing but a bother."

" Kagome you're not a bother. Just try to answer my questions. I'm only trying to help." There was no answer.

" I know it's just,... It's hard." Kurt paused after squeezing some of the cream onto his finger.

" Hard?"

" It's hard for me to trust people now. It used to be so easy, but... 'He' changed that."

' Again with _he_' " Okay Kagome, you said you would answer my questions, so here's my first one." ' I'll know who's been causing her all this pain.'

" Inuyasha." Kagome hissed vehemently.

" Inuyasha?"

" Inuyasha" Kagome spat. " Tricked me, tried to kill me! I despise him!"

" You shouted out his name in that forest training session."

" I saw him, and I keep seeing him!" Kurt whipped his hands on a spare towel. " But you can't see him! No one can! Only I can!"

_Put the salve in the wound_

Despite Kagome's shouts Kurt Heard the voice again. He pulled off the lid, and sniffed the contents lightly. It smelled faintly of mint, and something else he didn't recognize.

Kurt scooped some of it out of the jar and rubbed it between his fingers. A tingling surged from his fingers to the tips of his ears. Burning yet comforting at the same time. Gently, Kurt ran his fingers across Kagome's back. Kagome hissed slowly as it spread.

" But why is it that only you can see him?" Kurt asked taking another scoop from the jar.

" I've tried to convince myself that he's all in my head, but..." Kagome buried her face in the pillow. " But he's there, solid. I can sense it when he's near. I get bruises where he hits me! I can feel it when he touches me!" She cried, her head still buried in the pillow.

" Is he here, in the room?" Kagome looked up from the pillow and frantically looked around the room. Once she looked around the room Kagome dropped back down to the pillow.

" No he's not." With one last glob of salve across Kagome's back, Kurt whipped his hands on the extra towel again.

" I'm done with the stuff in the jar."

" Okay," Kagome grunted lifting her arms as if she was going to do a push-up. Kurt immediately turned around. There was the sound of shifting blankets, and then silence. " You can turn around."

The decency level of the room dropped drastically, but the tension soared. Kurt turned around, and found Kagome sitting on the bed, her back facing him. Kurt picked up the bandages.

" Did he cut you like this?" He asked reaching around her to take the roll around. Kagome took her hair over her shoulder, and held it in front of her.

" Some of it."

" Some of it?"

" It depends, you see this one?" Kagome gestured to an old scar on her upper arm. " That's the first scar her gave me, but it's different than the one on my stomach."

" How, how is it different."

" It was an accident. My family was re-painting the kitchen. But all the old paint had to be taken off first. There was only one paint scrapper, so he had to use a metal spatula.

We got in a wrestling match for it. Nothing rough, just like a tickle fight. Well it got ripped out of hands, and was racked across my arm." Kagome smiled sadly and continued.

" He kept saying he was sorry, and checked it practically every five minutes to see if I was okay." Kurt tied the bandage off, and Kagome turned and buried her face into Kurt's chest again. (The bandages hide all, so nothing was seen)

" Kagome?"

" That was only a month before he tried to kill me!" She cried. " How did her change like that so fast."

" Shhhh..." Kurt hushed her gently as he encircled her in his arms again. " It's gonna be okay now." He assured her, laying her down on the bed. " You should get some rest."

" Fine." Kagome yawned, turning onto her stomach so as not to irritate her back. She was asleep before Kurt even left the room.

So there! That's 17! No action, just talking! But guess who makes another entrance on the next one! You'll have to find our lat I guess!

Please

Please review!


	18. Return of the Taiyoukai

Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, nor the X-Men…

I thank those who reviewed!

KagsandInuluvr90

Inu-fluff-luvr/S. Weez

Xgirl66

Jarrin ( my heart goes out to you)

Harmony Hanyou

Every Bishonen's True Love

Dragon Magic

Enjoy

When Kagome woke up Kurt was next to her, on a chair this time.

" Hey." Kagome said hoarsly.

" You're awake." He said taking her hand in his. " How'd you sleep?"

" Like a rock, no nightmares."

" That's great. You hungry? When was the last time you ate?" There was a silence. ' what if she won't eat?' " Kagome you won't get better if you don't eat." She didn't say anything.

" Actually, I am hungry." Kurt's heart almost stopped when Kagome smiled at him.

" Well then, I'll be right back." He said, his voice trailing off towards the kitchen. Kagome sighed and flopped back down to the pillow. She didn't like it; how she smiled at him. The way she cried into him the other night.

After all these months of blissful unfeeling he was making her feel again. Kurt had somehow turned her heart back on. And she didn't like it, or was it really that bad.

" It was so great having Kurt's arms around me. May be someday I coul-" Kagome stopped in mid-sentence when she felt a dark presence enter the room. " Kurt!" Kagome screamed as she felt a clawed hand on her shoulder.

Kagome was ripped from the bed. The forced back down on her back.

" Kurt!" She screamed again, only to be slapped hard across the face.

" Silence bitch!" Kagome tried desperately to get off the bed and run, but Inuyasha was on top of her. Ignoring Inuyasha's command Kagome screamed again.

" Kurt!" Inuyasha grabbed her shoulders, and held her fast.

" Who's this you're calling for? Do you really think he can help you?" Finally Kagome freed her arms and started flailing them.

…………………….

" It's good she's got her appetite back." Kurt said to himself while grabbing a can of broth out of the cupboard. " She hasn't eaten anything in a long while, so nothing too strong." He thought as he poured the chicken broth into a pot to heat it up.

" I'll help her get better for now but… what's going to happen after she gets better? And then what? Is she going to tell me everything?"

The stove timer went off, and Kurt poured some of the broth into a waiting bowl, and turned off the stove. What would he do once he knew what happened. Will this lead to something more. Maybe she'll fa-

" Kurt!"

' That's Kagome's voice!' Kurt dropped the bowl and poofed into the medical room. Indeed it was Kagome who was screaming, but was wrestling with…herself.

But there was something wrong with the picture. The sheet was crinkled and stretched in places where it shouldn't be. And then, Kurt saw it. A flashing pulse of red and white, there was somebody on top of her.

Without thinking Kurt tackled the mass. With a loud hud they fell to the floor on the other side of the bed. Immediately Kurt de-tangled himself from the being and stood up.

And the first time he saw him clearly. Large red billowy outfit, long flowing silver hair, dog ears, and… yellow-ish golden eyes… just like him.

" This in not over." He growled, the vanished. Kurt just stood there for a moment. Then he remembered that there was some one else in the room.

" Kagome." He called to her, turning around. Kagome had colapsed onto the bed and was breathing hard. He was instantly by her side. She didn't say anything. Just held onto him with all her might.

" Kagome, was that… was that… Inuyasha?" Kagome stiffened at the name, actually pulled herself into his lap.

" Is there something wrong, we heard screaming?" Kagome heard the Professor's voice through the door. Her heart nearly stopped when she heard the second voice.

" Yes, we heard screaming." It was deep and regal. For the second time Kagome looked over Kurt's shoulder, and saw him.

There again was Mr. Taisho standing next to the Professor. His hair was black, and the markings on his face gone. Kagome backed away from Kurt and sat p against the head board with her knees up to her chest and glared.

" So this is the girl you've told me so much about." Mr. Taisho walked forward, then turned back to the Professor. " If I could have a moment alone with her." Kagome turned the color tooth paste.

" Of course, Kurt lets-"

" Kurt stays!" Kagome yelled grabbing his hand.

" Very well." The professor left the room. Mr. Taisho turned back to them and fixed his gaze on Kagome.

" For some reason I feel as if I know you. But I can't put mu finger on who you are." Kagome's eyes hardened, and she smirked.

" Well when you're over 600 years old the mind is the first thing to go." He jerked, then glared at her.

" Who are you?"

" Come now, remove your disguise. I know who you are, Lord Sesshomaru Taiyoukai of the West." His glare sharpened.

" You still haven't answered my question yet." He growled, letting his guise fall. His hair faded to white, the marks of his face and wrists, and his tail wound itself around his shoulder. Though his modern clothes stayed the same. " Answer my question."

Again Kurt was left out of the loop. Kurt never saw this much before. With the pointed ears and eyes it looked kind of like his.

" What kind of mutant are you?" Both Sesshomaru and Kagome stopped their glaring, and turned to Kurt, who had suddenly spoke. Kagome was the first to speak.

" Keh, he's no mutant, but a demon."

" Enough of this foolishness. Now tell me you are." Sesshomaru demanded.

" Am I really that easy to forget?" Kagome held out her hand, palm up, and a tiny holographic person appeared. It was a tiny Kagome, only her skin was flaw less, and her eyes were full of life, angry life but still life. Clad in a dark blue sweater, and short light blue skirt the tiny Kagome held the Tetsusaiga, and pointed it at Sesshomaru.

" Hey you! You tried to kill me didn't you!" THE tiny figure yelled, brandishing the un-transformed Tetsusaiga. A look of realization passed across Sesshomaru's face. Kurt on the other hand was staring at the little Kagome figure. Amazed at how short the skirt was, and the fact that Kagome was wearing it. He'd never seen her wearing anything but baggy pants.

" Inuyasha's bitch." Suddenly Sesshomaru was on the floor and Kagome was standing on the bed.

" Don't call me that!" Kurt could hear and see the tile cracking under Sesshomaru. " I'm not his anything! Never was and never will be!" A bunch of sharp objects flew from the cabinet and embeded themselves in the floor next to Sesshomaru's head. " Say it again dog, I dare you!"

" Okaa-san." Kagome's head snapped to the door, and all her anger faded when Shippo came into sight. She fell back to sit on the bed, and held her arms out to him. Kagome forgot Sesshomaru was even there, all that mattered was that her son was there.

" Kagome." It was Sesshomaru, he'd gotten to his feet.

" Well, what do you want?" She asked holding Shippo a bit tighter.

" When last I saw In-"

" Don't speak his name."

" Fine then, When last I saw the Hanyou he was desolate, and said you were dead. But as I see it now. You are very much alive, and I wondered why. Judging from your appearance you have been through more than death. And I fear that I have only made it worse, forgive me." He finished with a light bow. Kagome's eyes bugged out.

" What… the… crap."

" Kagome he's apologizing."

" I know that!" She snapped. "But why? It's not like you Sesshomaru. I'm used to you trying to kill me, not saying sorry."

" Over the years I have changed. There was no choice about it." He claimed taking a seat in the chair on the other side of the bed. " Over 800 years old and still young, because I am a demon. But you Kagome are mortal, why is it… how is it that you're still alive after 500 years?" And yet another silence cloaked the room.

" The bone-eaters well."

" The bone-eaters well? I've heard of such a thing. Deep in Inuyasha no Mori is it not?"

" Yes, That well 500 years ago is connected to a hidden well on the grounds of the shrine that my family owns. Actually it is the same well."

" The hidden well."

" I've been traveling back and forth through the well for the past two years." Kagome looked to Kurt, but he was too busy stuck in his own stupor.

' So she's been time traveling. 500 years? That'd be Japans Feudal ages wouldn't it? That explains… not much but more than I already know.'

" Well, now that we have that out of the way. What brought you here Kagome?" He asked crossing his legs ankle, over knee.

" Some of what you said is true. Yes I've been through hell, but dead I am not. Inuyasha tried to kill me, but as you can see I am alive. Now Sesshomaru what have you been up to for the past 500 years?"

" At the turn of the 21st century I started writing. By 2001 I got my first book out. Now I have eight books out, tow of which are now movies.

I've become a multi billion business/writer/director."

" And once again you are on of the richest men in the known world." She finished for him.

" Yes."

" So you know Kagome?" Again Kurt found his way into the conversation.

" A bit more in depth than you, but I've know Kagome for longer."

" So what brought you here Sesshomaru?"

" I met Charles during his college years. At first I thought him a demon like myself. But he wasn't, just a human with … a demonic soul housing itself inside him." He looked to Kurt. " You have one too. As does everyone else in this school." Then glanced at Kagome. " Some more that others."

" Pardon?"

" I thought humans would've sensed the demonic presence within themselves sooner, but in this time it seems that human spirituality-"

" is dead."

" Yes, So with you being a impossible powerful miko you actually attract more demon souls then a regular human."

" So that's why I seem to get new powers often?"

" New powers?" Kurt asked.

" Yeah, remember when I first came, and I had some control over gravity?"

" Yes."

" Well, now I can control light, sound, and gravity. I can conjure fire, but have a very difficult time controlling it, strenght, and some telepathy."

" You didn't tell the Professor?"

" I didn't tell anyone… no one but Shippo. I can never keep anything from him." She smiled sadly, ruffling the child's hair. " You were saying Sesshomaru?"

" Yes, I actually came to tell you something." His voice became rushed and quiet. As if he was afraid they'd be over heard. " I just had to make sure it was you. I only got a glimpse of you the other night."

" Yeah."

" You are in grave danger." Kagome raised a skeptic brow.

" Grave danger?" She asked flatly.

" Yes, the phrase is over used but I does describe the situation."

" So what am I in grave danger of?"

" If you keep on like this you-" Sesshomaru was cut off by a siren. The door burst open.

" Kurt, suit up and meet in the lobby. Hurry." Kurt stood up, and so did Kagome.

"Kagome yo stay here, your back isn't heeled yet." She set Shippo on the bed, and started for the door, but then turned back to Kurt.

" You think you can stop me? I've been sitting to damn long. I need to hit something . Sesshomaru, we'll finish this conversation later." With that she ran from the room.

Kurt stared at the empty door frame, mouth a gape.

" Kurt." Kurt turned to Sesshomaru, who was now standing.

" Yes."

" Don't hurt her." He nodded, and with a sense of understanding between the two of them Kurt poofed out of the room.

………

There's 18! Still mostly talk… but did you learn somethings? I did, never mix chillie with cough medicine.

Please please review!!!!!


	19. Return to my Hate

Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, nor the X-Men, so……… why are the suits trying to break down my door. grabs broom and swings it at the figures coming through the door Back! Back you devils!

I thank those who reviewed!

Enjoy

Everyone was in the lobby waiting for the Professor to tell them what was wrong.

" Is everything okay?"

"No, there's been a disturbance at a construction site south of the city. We're needed." There was a silence. The last time this sort of thing happened they lost… badly.

" Then we can just stand here doodling. Lets get going." Everyone looked back to the staircase to see Kagome. Clad in black and pink armor. Her boomerang in tow, short sword at her side.

" Are you sure you're well enough to fight?"

" Keh, my body is built a lot tougher than yours." She said absent mindly. " We can't just stand here. Lets go!" Kagome shouted running out the front door. Then took a sharp turn south from the front porch.

" She gonna run all the way there!" They ran out and saw her not running, but flying south. (For the winter! Ahahahaha! No seriously, its late fall in the story.) Everyone ran for the van, and followed her.

A while down the road they heard a loud thump on the roof of the car. The Kitty phased through the roof to see Kagome standing there.

" Kagome what are you doing up here? There's room in the van."

" I can't face them all just yet, but you're welcome to join me." Kitty brought the rest of herself up, and stood with Kagome.

" I'm glad you're feeling better. Kurt wouldn't leave you side for the first five nights."

" I was out that long?"

" Well, the Variety Show was Friday night, and you didn't wake up till… the Sunday after the next."

" He stayed with me the whole time?"

" He didn't leave for anything." Kagome turned away, trying to hide her blush, cause she knew she was.

" There's nothing to be ashamed of."

" I'm just confused." Kagome admitted.

" That's alright. We're teenagers, we're gonna be confused for the next five, ten years."

" It's just," Kagome took a seat. " The feelings I have for Kurt. I haven't felt them in a long time. I haven't felt anything for a long time."

" Well," Kitty thought for a moment, and sat next to Kagome." No matter how long it rains, there's always a rainbow after wards."

Kagome gasped, Kitty's words astonished her. Suddenly Kitty felt the older girl's arms around her.

" Thanks Kitty you've done so much, yet so little for me. Thank you." The embrace ended suddenly as Kagome threw Kitty to the… (Is it floor of roof… or the floor of the roof…) roof. There was an explosion a Kagome was blown into the air.

Everyone tumbled out of the van, and ran towards the source. Kagome stayed in the sky, above them all.

" Go boys, kill them!" A voice screamed from the beams of the unfinished building. Out from behind the machinery came the enemy.

" You're going down!" Lance roared as he sent a seismic wave towards them. They survived it, and Scott sent a few blasts towards him. The dust settled and Blob (I forget his name) had an iron bar ready to chuck at them.

' If he throws that no ones going to be able to dodge it.' Kagome though as she flew to catch up with them. " Let's see how much you can really lift." Kagome challenged, landing next to Kurt. Kagome held her hand out, and quickly pulled down, adding weight to the beam.

Blobs arms buckled as Kagome added more and more weight to the beam.

" What are you doing? Throw it!" Quicksilver yelled at him.

" I'm… tryin'." He grunted, his face turning deep red.

" Hiraikotsu!" Kagome yelled as she thrusted the boomerang towards the other group. Blob dropped the beam and was knocked back. As he fell back Kagome drew her sword, and charged. Everyone else followed suit. Quicksilver barely had any time to dodge the blade that came down on him. It missed his vitals, but stabbed him in the left shoulder.

" How's that for no battle experience, bastard." Kagome hissed down at him, jerking the sword out of his shoulder. He starred dumbfounded at his now bleeding shoulder. He'd gotten in a lot of fights, but never like this. Sheathing her sword Kagome started again.

" You're not some super being that can't get hurt. You're just a human. A lowly, weak, se-"

" Iron Reaver!" Kagome jumped back missing the attack. He landed in front of Quicksilver, and looked to her.

" Kagome."

" Go away Inuyasha." The others turned to her. There was that name again.

" Kagome, who's that?" Kitty asked running to her side. In a puff of smoke Kurt was also at her side. Kagome looked surprised.

" You cam see him?"

" Yeah, how could you not with that… red thing he's wearing?" Kitty asked.

" You never saw him before."

" What? Wh-" They were interrupted by Inuyasha.

" Draw your sword, Taijiya and we'll see your skills." Kagome drew her sword slowly making sure to draw out the sound of tempered wood on metal. Inuyasha always hated that sound, but he didn't show it.

She looked at him taking in the sight before her. Something was wrong. He didn't feel right, and his smell seemed tainted. ' What's wrong with this picture?' She searched him up and down, and found the problem. ' Sandals? Inuyasha never wore shoes. He was always barefoot.'

" What's the matter Kagome? Come at me." Inuyasha sneered raising his claws for another attack.

' There it is again. Inuyasha always makes the first move.' Smirking, Kagome said. "What about you Inuyasha? Draw your Tenseiga, and fight me."

" Gladly, I'll slice you in two!" He shouted, drawing his own sword. It remained un-transformed.

' I knew it.' She charged at him. Their swords clanged as they met. Closer up Kagome saw that he rosary was wrong. It was backwards, the black beads were white, and the white fangs were black. That only furthered her already deep suspicion.

Some one was trying to get to her. Her enemy's in the future knew a part about her past. Trickery laced the air. They still held their position. Kagome smirked and pulled her sword back a bit.

" The Tenseiga is a sword of healing." She pushed forward suddenly, causing Inuyasha to lose his balance. " A sword that can't cut is useless in this battle!" Kagome yelled knocking it out of his hand. It landed on the other side of the construction site. Nothing happened.

" Rouge! Grab him!" Inuyasha blanched and tried to jump to one of the high beams, but Kagome held him fast with a sit. (Not necklace induced, but her own power) Rouge was there almost instantly. She shed her gloves and grabbed Inuyasha around from the back. The two seemed unable to part, and both were screaming.

But while Rouge stayed the same, Inuyasha changed. He went through many different forms, one of which she noticed well. A figure with blonde hair and blue eyes. He was through the sequences for a few minutes.

_Dom?_

(I must warn you since this is just rated PG-13, I do have to caution you on violence and language in this next part.)

Kagome's anger stirred. Who was this person? What did they want? Rouge let go and retreated back to the others, drained of energy. The person left on the ground was a blue skinned woman with red hair.

This woman used the feeling of security against her. Everytime she seemed to show any emotion, it was used against her. Kagome's eyes bled red. She woke the woman with a swift kick to the stomach. The woman rolled out of the way in time to avoid the second kick.

" Who the fuck are you?"

" I see my little ruse hasn't amused you." The woman said, standing up. Only to be tackled to the ground. After a few minutes of wrestling Kagome pinned the woman, and ended on top.

" Who are you!" The woman smirked, but kept her mouth shut. Kagome screamed in rage and speared her through the thigh with her short sword. She could hear the metal digging into the earth beneath them. " I don't know who you are, changeling." Kagome growled turning the sword around in her enemy's wounds. " But I assure you, I will enjoy painting this construction site red with you blood." She said with a glint in her eyes. There were sirens heard in the distance.

" Kagome we have to go! The police are coming!"

" Kurt forget her. She's lost it!" Scott yelled, pulling him into the back of the van. Kurt didn't resist, he was too shocked. He'd never seen Kagome like this; no this wasn't even Kagome. I was some feral beast, and that look in her eyes. Was that… blood lust.

" What are you going to do Taijya? Your friends have left you once again."

" Shut up!" Kagome screamed, and jerked the sword out of Mystiques thigh. Then stabbed her in the shoulder just the same. Mystique screamed, and coughed up blood.

" Face it you're a danger to yourself, and everyone around you."

" Fuck you!" Kagome screamed, jerking the sword out again. Only this time Kagome brought the sword down on Mystique's hand, severing three fingers. Mystique screamed again.

" Do you really think you belonged here?"

" I told you to shut up!" Kagome hissed bringing out two hidden daggers and stuck one into her other hand. And grasped the other on tightly, and smiled maliciously as she ran the dagger down Mystique's arm.

" You can't stay."

" Silence!" Kagome yelled, shoving the dagger into her arm. The sirens were closer a lot closer, almost so Kagome almost couldn't here Mystique's voice, which was quiet and labored from blood loss.

" You're not human, not a mutant, or a demon. You're not even a half demon." Kagome's red eyes grew small.

_Not a half-demon…_

_Not a half-demon…_

_Not a half-demon…_

_Not a half-demon…_

_Not a half-demon…_

Something snapped within Kagome. She dropped her dagger and sword, and took hold of the woman's throat.

" You bitch! I'll kill you!" Kagome yelled tightening her grip on her enemy's throat. She felt a bright light shine against her back.

" Step away from the body." A voice commanded out of a mega phone from behind her.

" You step away! She is mine to kill!" Kagome yelled, not looking away from her pray.

" This is you last warning."

" Piss off!" And with that a tranquilizer dart to the neck Kagome was rendered unconscious and taken into police custody.

And that's 19! We're getting pretty far into this, I'm gonna give you another chapter, and then I'm taking a break on this, to work on my Harry potter crossover, cause I haven't done anything with that in for ever. And I've been getting more reviews for that, than for this. So… I'm gonna take a break from this.

Ja Ne


	20. It's a date

Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, nor the X-Men, so just enjoy it while it lasts please

I thank all those who reviewed,

Inu-fluff-luvr/S.Weez

Xgirl66

Jarrin

KagsandInuluver90

Harmony Hanyou

EveryBishounens True Love

Dragon Magic

Kagomejc1990

Furubafan19

Inusgurl

Thanks!

Enjoy

Kagome woke up on a bench… in a holding cell. She tried to sit up. Her body was sluggish and wouldn't cooperate. She sniffed the air lightly and found the source coming from her upper arm. There was a whole just big enough for a needle to fit. She'd been drugged. Kagome growled and sat up.

" Those bastards." Kagome hissed as she struggled to stand up.

" Higurashi." One of the two jail guards called to her from her door.

" What is it!" She snapped. One of the guards took out a key, and unlocked the door.

" You're needed for questioning in the office." Kagome made her way over to the door, and the second officer grabbed her arm.

" You have the right to remain silent. You have the right to an attorney, If you-" Kagome ripped her arm from the officer's grasp.

" I know my rights baka!" The officer looked down his nose at her agitated that he didn't know what she just called him. " You said I was needed for questioning in the office, so where is this said office."

" Right here." The other officer said, opening the door to their right. Kagome was left alone in the office to wait for her appointed attorney, and a judge.

' What happened?' She asked herself plopping into one of the chairs. A smirk crept across her features as she remembered.

" That's right. I nearly killed her." The smirk turned into a frown. " And they stopped me." The door suddenly opened, stirring her out of her thoughts.

" I assume you're Kagome Higurashi." Kagome leaned back and put her hands behind her head.

" Depends on who's askin'."

" I'm your attorney."

" Alright, give it to me straight. Why am I here?" She asked, sending dark looks towards the two men.

" You're facing charges of attempted murder. If not that, man slaughter."

" What! Why!"

" You sliced off three of her fingers. She's in critical condition in a hospital in New York."

" I had every right!" Kagome argued.

" You nearly disenbolwed her. She may never walk again."

" Shut up! You're not helping!"

" If you would please lower you voice. The cameras have sensitive microphones." The judge said gesturing towards the security camera in the corner. Kagome growled, and gripped the armrests of her seat.

" Let's get on with the questions, Richard." The judge looked stunned for a moment. " It's on your nameplate dumbass."

" First off Miss Higurashi, this isn't a questioning, it's a private trial. And that's Judge Carber to you." Kagome sat back in her chair, and closed her eyes, trying to calm herself. Her lawyer laid some papers down on the desk, and slid them over to the judge.

" Your honor, I believe that the charges brought up against my client brought up against my client are false-" Kagome snorted.

" Oh, they're real. Just as real as the carpet under my feet. I hate that woman to the bottom of my soul. I tried to kill her. If what I did didn't kill her, than she'll die some other day. It is an inevitability." A malicious smile spread across her face. " And when she does die… I'll keep her memory alive by dancing on her tombstone." Kagome stopped for a moment. ' Where have I head that before?' She ignored the feeling and chuckled darkly to herself. The two men said nothing. The lawyer grabbed the extra papers.

" I'm of no use here. I can't defend a client who's obviously guilty."  
He grabbed his brief case, and left. And there was silence in the room. Kagome crossed her arm across her chest and said,

" Well, What's going to happen to me Richard?" The judge sighed angrily and flipped through the papers on his desk.

" You're too young to go to prison, and in this case juvenile hall wouldn't work."

" Why not."

" When you were brought in one of the medics looked you over, and found all those cuts." Kagome jumped forward in her seat.

" What about 'em?"

" They would imply self mutilation in which you would need psychiatric help."

" That doesn't answer my question." He flipped through some more papers and found what he was looking for. Then slid the document across the desk to her.

" You'll be staying there until deemed healthy. Then you'll finish your sentence in Juvenile hall." Kagome picked the paper up, and skimmed it.

" But… this place… it's in Rhode Island." She said slowly.

" Yes."

" No, I can't go to Rhode Island. Everything I have is here."

" There's nothing that can be done. I called in advance. You're leaving in an hour." Kagome paled and stood up abruptly.

" Phone call! I supposed to phone call, right!"

" Yes."

" I want my phone call!"

………………..

Meanwhile back on the ranch, (My tribute to Lemony Snicket) Kurt's still in his uniform, and Shippo is sitting on his desk in a dark green nightshirt. (Cause it's late at night)

" So where is she?"

" That just it Shippo. I don't know. After Scott pulled me back I don't remember much." Kurt sighed angrily as he plopped down on his bed.

" Well what happened before you left?"

" Kagome got in a fight with that Inuyasha guy." Shippo jumped and stood on the desk.

" Inuyasha was there?"

" But it wasn't him. It was Mystique."

" Mystique?"

" She's a shape shifter, and when Kagome found out she was pissed as hell. Went crazy. And I just… couldn't move." Kurt hung his head in his hands. Shippo hopped off the desk and ran over to him, and sniffed him lightly.

" You really care about my mom don't you." Shippo stated more than asked. Kurt looked up at him, and nodded. " Are you in love with her?" Shippo asked with a straight face. Kurt's eyes widened.

' Love? Is that what this is? I'm not sure.' " I don't' know Shippo… but I'm getting there." Shippo stood there in front of Kurt with a straight face. As if making one of the most important decisions of his life. Which he was.

" I give you permission." He said finally. Kurt raised a blue brow.

" What?"

" I give you permission to court my Mom." Kurt smiled down at Shippo and said.

" Thanks Shippo." There tender moment was cut off by the phone ringing. He picked up the reciever. " This is Kurt." Shippo turned around to sit back down on the desk. This obviously didn't concern him.

" Kagome where are you?" Kurt asked into the phone. This obviously DID concern him.

" The Police Station? Why are you there?" Kurt Ah-huhed a few times then hung up the phone.

" So where is she?" Shippo asked in glee hopping up and down beside him. Shippo had grown a lot, so he reached about Kurt's waist, like a regular third grader.

" The police station."

" Well let's go!"

" She said to get her some clothes, she's still in her slaying armor. She said she'd tell the rest when I got there."

" I'm coming too!" Shippo yelled as he bounded out the door towards Kagome's room. Kurt sighed and followed him.

' So Kagome's at the police station.' That much he knew, but why? He caught up with Shippo at her door once he finished his thought. The once happy Shippo was now shivering, and looked terrified. " Shippo, what's wrong?"

" I can't go in there. The air is too heavy with moma's blood.

" It's alright Shippo, you don't have to go in if you don't want to." Kurt comforted him with a pat on the head. Then went in by himself. It was the same as last time, but it smelled a little older for not being touched for days. Kurt wandered over to the corner and grabbed her black backpack, and emptied it's contents out on the bed.

They consisted of Kagome's costume for the Fine Arts Night earlier, and a hairbrush. Kurt grabbed the hairbrush and tossed it into the bag. Then made his way over to the dresser, and started shifting through the drawers. Most articles of clothing were black, and dark.

But Kurt wanted to get Kagome away from that. Finally he found a pair of black slacks. Just a pair of loose dress pants.

" These will do." Kurt moved up from the bottom drawer to the middle one to start looking for a shirt. A fruitless search for a proper shirt. Kurt finally dug his way to the back of the drawer and found one.

A dark turquoise T-shirt that said ' The Mad Woman of Chiott'. He turned it over and read the back. It said 'RAGPICKER' in black bold capitalized letters and underneath a quote read " The pimps are taking over the world." Kurt raised another blue brow, but pt the shirt in the bag and way. He went up another drawer and picked out a pair of socks. (Yes she has a drawer in her dresser JUST for socks. What of it?)

Kurt dreaded the next drawer… don don dooooon… the top drawer. Which eve he knew was where most girls, if not all, kept their… unmentionables.

Kurt opened the drawer slowly, and quickly pulled out a article of clothing. He opened his eyes to see he'd pulled out a black underwire bra. Just as quickly as he pulled it out he stuffed it into the bag.

' Is that a thong?' the thought passed through his head when he spotted another black garment in the corner of the drawer that looked like it was paired with the other one. He picked it up and discovered, no it wasn't a thong, but low cut bikini style.

Kurt of course didn't know this, but he picked them up none the less. He turned dark blue at the thought of what Kagome would look in them. Quickly he stuffed them into the bag, and moved over to the closet and opened it. He looked to the bottom and spotted a pair of black converse. Just like the other clothes her stuffed them into the bag, and moved on.

' What else will she need?' Kurt thought. A cold breeze blew threw the broken window. ' Jacket. She'll need a jacket.' Kurt went over to the bed and picked up Kagome's sweatshirt to find it wet. He let it go instantly and smelled it lightly. A smell so foul Kurt had to reach up and cover his nose.

" Pookie!" There came a meow from under the bed. Kurt glared down at the small fury ball of cuteness. " Well, Kagome CAN'T wear that now." Kurt poofed into his room and grabbed his jacket. Then poofed at Kagome's door. " Okay Shippo. Let's go." Kurt grabbed Shippo's hand and poofed into the alley behind the police station.

" Do I have to transform?" Shippo asked digging into his pocket. Kurt looked to the opening of the ally, and a few people walked nonchalantly by.

" Yeah, I think so." Shippo drew a leaf out of his pocket and placed it on his head. In a puff of blue smoke Shippo changed into his 'normal boy' form. Landing back on the ground he and Kurt walked out of the ally. Then into the police station.

" Excuse me." Kurt said as he walked up to the front desk.

" Yes," A secretary answered.

" I'm here to visit Kagome Higurashi… and bring her some clothes." Kurt gestured towards the bag. The secretary pushed a button, and spoke into the microphone.

" Mike, bring Kagome Higurashi to Conference room #1." She turned the mic off. " I'll need to check that bag." Kurt handed her the bag with out a fuss then turned back to Shippo. Who looked like he'd just won the lottery, if he knew what it was. He was going to see, talk and make a conversation with his mom. Which he hadn't done for the past two weeks.

The secretary handed the bag back to Kurt and told him that the conference room was down the hall and to the left. Kurt walked while Shippo was bouncing down the hall. They rounded the corner, and Kurt immediately saw Kagome through the door window. She was hunched over in her chair, and looked like she was crying.

Kurt rushed into the room, and slammed the door behind him and Shippo. Kagome's head jerked up at the sudden noise. She hadn't been crying, but she looked like she was about to burst. She was in front of Kurt within seconds, crying out.

" Kurt they're locking me up in a loony bin! I'll never get out! I-" She was silenced by one of Kurt's three fingers on her mouth.

" Okay." He removed his finger. " Now, what's going on?" Kagome turned and sat back down I her chair, and motioned Kurt to sit in the other one. Then she noticed Shippo was there. She patted her lap, and Shippo jumped up and sat in it.

" I'm facing charges of attempted murder." She said finally.

" What?"

" But they'll lessen the charges if I go to this… this," Kagome gave a heavy sigh," They say I'm not mentally stable. One of the medics found my scars. I'm going to a loony bin! In just a few minutes!" Kagome stood up, making Shippo jump off her lap. " In Rhode Island!" She stomped over to Kurt's side of the table.

" I can't go to Rhode Island Kurt! You're here! Everything I have is here! I can't loose you!" by now Kagome was crying and yelling. Kurt's eyes widened.

' She can't loose me? Wait Rhode Island. That's too far for me to teleport.' It was he who threw her arms around her this time.

" Just because you're going to be in Rhode Island doesn't mean I'm not going to come see you. You've hooked me, it's going to take more than this to chase me away." He pulled away and looked at her. " Now get dressed. I doubt you want to stay in that outfit."

" Just a second." Kagome said, digging around in the bag until she found her brush. " If I may?" Kagome asked taking a strand to hair from Kurt's head, and pulled it out.

" What was that for?" Kurt asked itching the spot where his hair was pulled.

" Just watch." Kagome said cryptically winding his hair into her brush. She set it on the table and snapped her fingers. A light escaped the brush and spread itself over the window that led to the hall, like an over head projector.

" What's that?"

" It's a disguise. Any of the guards who look in here will see us talking instead of what we're doing." Kagome took the bag from the table and looked inside. She smiled and bonked Kurt playfully over the head. " Tell my Kurt, did you pick this out on purpose… or close your eyes and stick you hand in the drawer and pull out what ever you hand first touched?" Kurt blushed and turned around as Kagome undid the clips of her outfit. An awkward silence filled the room as Kagome's armor fell to the floor.

" So you were in a play?"

" Huh?"

" The shirt I picked usually when people are in plays the cast gets shirts for it."

" Yeah, I was in a play. The Madwoman of Chiott if you couldn't tell. I was the Ragpicker." Kagome said as she slipped the pants over the underwear Kurt picked.

" But Kagome, you were always in the past with me. How could you act and not have Dog-boy blowup?" Shippo asked. Kagome slipped into the shirt.

" I was in it before I found the past." Kurt turned around as Kagome was pulling the sock on.

" But what about the sentence on the back? ' _The pimps are taking over the world'_?" Kagome looked up from her shoes and laughed.

" It's a quote. He heh. And I said it." She laughed as she pulled on her other shoe and question marks flared over Kurt's head. " You'd have to see the play to understand."

" Oh… so you like the clothes?" Kurt asked. Kagome paused with her brush in her hair, the spell obviously drooped. She'd picked causing the illusion in the window to fall, they didn't need it any more.

" Ah… if you like them." A light blush spread across her cheeks for the first time in a long time. Shippo smiled and edged out the door and closed it behind him. Clearly this was an adult moment.

…………………………

Kurt walked forward and grabbed her hand gently. " You really scared me… back there at the construction site." She ran her fingers across his disguised ones.

" I'm sorry. When I came here I was cold and emotionless, right."

" Yes," She let go of his hand, and put her arms around his neck.

" You're starting to make me feel again… and I like it." Kagome went up to her toes and kissed him lightly on the lips. And to her surprise her kissed her back. Even more to her surprise when Kurt picked her up, and ran his tongue across her bottom lip, begging for entrance. Kagome complied, and… there was a sharp knock on the door. And an officer came in. They abruptly stopped, and Kurt set Kagome back on the floor.

" It's time to go Higurashi." Kagome grabbed Kurt's hand and they were led out the door, and across the station.

" I don't want to go Kurt. I could just blast the whole place, and escape." She whispered quickly to Kurt.

" You can't. It'll just cause more trouble."

" But-" Kurt put a finger over her mouth again to quiet her. They were already at the front of the station, and there was a van waiting for her outside.

" I'll come visit you Friday." He said, and kissed her quickly.

" It's a date." Kagome let of his hand and crawled into the back of the van, while Kagome looked out the window in the back at Kurt. Who was shrinking in the distance as it started to snow.

Sniff, sniffs,

That's twenty! And sorry that's all you're getting for a while….. I'm off to work on Harry Potter! Please review!


	21. The Facility

Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, nor the X-Men, But I do own the hospital staff and patients.

I thank those who reviewed.

Liz

Harah

Haraf

Inu-chan's luver

Jarrin

Inusgurl

Dragon Magic

Rene

Inu-fluff-luvrS.Weez

Enjoy

Kagome awoke with a stat as the white van jerked to a stop. At first she didn't know where she was, then she remembered.

'That's right.' Kagome looked out the back window of the vehicle. It was snowing. 'I'm in Rhode Island now. I'm going to a facility for girls.' The back door jerked open and an officer helped Kagome out. Kagome had to shield her eyes, it was so bright out. It was late at night when she left, but now it had to be mid noon. She was led through the doors of the building to the front desk.

"Kagome Higurashi is here." Said one of the officers. The lady behind the counter looked away from the computer screen and smiled.

"Yes, we've been waiting. Now if you'll come with me, I'll handle it from here officer." The woman came out from behind the counter, and took Kagome by the hand, and led her through another door. This room looked like a hospital room, only there was a shower in the corner.

"My name is Amy, I'm the head nurse around here. Now I'm sorry, but you'll have to leave your clothes behind with me." Kagome gave the nurse a weird look. "You do get different ones." Kagome mumbles something incoherent . "What was that?" The nurse asked before she went to get Kagome's new clothes.

"The jacket stays." Kagome said barely loud enough for the nurse to hear.

"I'm sorry, but the rules state that you can't have things like that. The zipper-"

"It buttons up." The nurse sighed.

"Alright, I'm going to get your clothes while you clean up. If you need them there are pads and bladeless razors in the top drawer on the left." Then she left.

Kagome sighed and started to shed the clothes Kurt got her. She turned the water on, and stepped into the shower. It was official, her life sucked. Kagome took the antibacterial soap and rant he bar across her body. Her actions were mechanical and sluggish, because her mind was else where, back on her private trial.

'What am I now? I've changed so much that I can't tell it's me in here.' Kagome looked across the room through the curtain less shower door at he full body mirror hanging from the medicine cabinet. Was that her? Those sad eyes and scarred body. Kagome could see Inuyasha's outline around hers in the mirror.

"I said the things he said." She cried quietly.

"Yeah you did." A voice echoes in her head. Kagome dropped the soap. He'd been gone so long she didn't even feel him come back. Kagome looked around, but didn't see him. "You totally ripped off my tomb stone bit." He echoed again.

"Where are you?" Kagome hissed, turning off the water.

"Dumbass, you think I have the strength to materialize? With the way you've been taking care of yourself? Hell no!" Kagome stepped out of the shower, and onto a spongy mat. She looked around again, but didn't see anything. The door opened and Amy came back with a bundle of clothes.

"Oh honey, tell me you didn't do all that to yourself." The nurse cooed. Kagome looked down at herself, she was still naked. Amy handed her a fluffy white towel, which she dried herself off with. But amy still stood there waiting for an answer.

"All but a couple." Her free hand found it's way across her abdomen. "My b" Kagome caught herself, and thought of Kurt. "My old boyfriend." Kagome took the clothes from the nurse, and started to get dressed while Amy did some paper work. The clothes were a plain pair of jeans that buttoned up the front, and a blue long sleeve shirt.

"So I can keep the jacket?" Kagome asked quietly. She didn't wait for an answer. She put the jacket on, and buttoned it up halfway. The nurse smiled, and handed Kagome the clipboard.

"Read that and tell me if any of it's wrong. Then fill in the blank ones." And than she left again, probably to get more paper work. Kagome sighted heavily, and sagged against the counter.

'How am I going to get out of this one?' She scribbled in the blanks, and set the clipboard down. Nobody was in the room, but Kagome could still hear a 'feh' in the back of her head. 'What am I going to do? I can't stay here forever.' Kagome looked back at the door, it wasn't locked. Even if it was she could unlock it without batting an eye.

The point was, was that it was unlocked. It would be easy to just open it and leave. Kagome shuffled towards the door unconsciously. No one was going to notice if she just disappeared, just faded from their lives. No one would care.

'what about the runt, and that new guy of yours.' His voice came rudely from the back of her head.

"Kurt." Kagome whispered to herself. Her hand stopped inches away from the knob. Her hand was shaking. The door opened and Amy and a different girl came in.

"Kagome, this is Chris, she's going to be your guide and roommate."

"Yo." The other girl greeted, Chris looked like she barely came up to her shoulder. She had long black hair in braid down her back, and green eyes.

"Now it's time for lunch so why don't you guys get some food, then go to group." Amy shooed then out of the office, and shut the door behind them.

"To lunch them?" Kagome looked over at Chris, who was pointing to a door down the hallway, probably the lunch room. "You're not one of those food cases are you?"

'Food cases?' Kagome was about to say no, but remembered the past few months when she didn't eat. It wasn't because she thought she was fat, just that she didn't want to communicate with anyone. 'If I starve myself will Inuyasha not have enough strength to come back?' she thought. 'No, he always did. The only time he wouldn't come was when she cut.

"Earth to Kagome!" Chris was waving her hand in front of her face. "I asked you a question. You don't have to eat you can just sit and talk with people."

"No, I'm hungry." Kagome followed Chris into the line. They got their food and sat down with a bunch of other girls.

"Hey Chris why'd Amy call you… who's she?" A girl with short green hair asked through a mouth full of hamburger.

"This is Kagome." A few other girls said hello, then they went back to eating their food.

"So Kagome what are you in for?" The green haired girl asked.

"We're not supposed to tell, but everyone does anyway." Chris added. With out looking away from her food or saying anything Kagome pulled one of the sleeves up to her elbow.

"Possessed." Some girls at the table gasped, other snorted with disbelief. A bell rang, much like a schools lunch bell, and most of the girls got up and dumped their trays.

"Come on." Chris pulled at her arm slightly. "It's time for group." They exited the lunch room, and into a room that looked much like a library.

"Is this it?" Kagome hadn't expected any of this. She thought she was going straight to a straight jacket and a padded cell.

"Yeah, hurry up so we can get a good seat in the back." Chris lead Kagome out of the circle and into a more secluded part of the room.

"What do we do in here?"

"There's a helper that has us try to talk about our feelings."

"Do they make you talk?" Kagome asked trying to ignore the tingling at the back of her head, maybe she shouldn't have eaten.

"No, but it's really annoying when they try to get you to." That was good. The helpers wouldn't make her talk, but he might. He'd done it before. He'd told her math teacher, through her mouth, to piss off.

But that was a long time ago, he couldn't do that now, could he? Kagome sat there for a moment just wondering how much control Inuyasha had over her, but her thoughts were interrupted.

"Miss Kagome do you have anything to say?" The helper asked in a sugary sweet voice that gave Kagome a cavity just by hearing it. Kagome was about to shack her head when her mouth moved unexpectedly.

"I long to die." The voice that came out of her mouth was hoarse, dry, and dead sounding, not hers. She quickly clamped her hand over her mouth. "May I be excused?" Kagome whispered.

"Take you guide with you." Kagome grabbed Chris's arm, and dragged her out of the room. As soon as the door was slammed shut Kagome collapsed on the other side of the hall.

"What was that all about?" Chris asked, kneeling down next to Kagome. "Are you okay?" Chris moved to move the hair that had fallen in front of her face but stopped and gasped when she saw fresh droplets of blood on her pants.

Kagome was biting the hand that was covering her mouth, and she was crying.

Sorry again that I haven't updated in so long. I got lazy over the summer. Which was kinda hard since I detassled. Please review!

Sesshomaru13


	22. Children's Hate

Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, or the X-Men, sadly.

I thank those who reviewed!

Enjoy

Kagome sat motionless on the chunky couch in the small office of her psychiatrist straight out of college. The woman smiled like Barbie, and her name plate read Jenna.

"Why do you think you're here Kagome?" Jenna asked as she leaned back in her big black swivel chair. Kagome picked at the edge of the gauze bandage that covered where she'd bitten her hand earlier that week and said.

"Why do you think you're here Jenna?" Jenna frowned slightly, put her steno pad down and smiled again.

"I'm here to help you." She folded her hands together, and set her chin on them. Kagome mimicked her, smiled like her, and flatly said.

"No you're not. You're prying." In defense Jenna replied.

"I'm doing my job."

"By prying into your patients pasts or personal thoughts it actually makes your job harder, cause just like others if you were to ask me why I am here I will just clam up." And then Kagome didn't say anything else.

……………………….

Friday, which meant it was visitors day. Which meant Kurt was coming. Kagome sat on the edge of their couch in the rec room, where patients took their visitors. After lunch on Friday Kagome always waited for Kurt on this couch.

The couch dipped in the middle, and Kagome fell onto the shoulder of the person who sat next to her.

"I love you fuzz butt."

"I love you crazy lady." Kagome laughed and hit him in the shoulder with her now healed hand.

"So how are thing going at the house?" Kurt's face fell.

"You didn't see it on the news?"

"See what?" Kurt bit his lip and continued.

"There was a big fight. The professor went missing. The whole city, country even , knows mutants exist. The… the institute is gone. We're living in the underground shelters now." Kurt went on quietly.

"Is everyone okay?"

"No, everyone hates us! Evan and I got jumped after school yesterday!" Kurt yelled as he stood up. Kagome pulled him back down on the couch.

"Then you just tell them you've got a super mutant girlfriend who'll break out of her physic ward and eat their spleens if they touch a hair on you're head." Kagome finished her statement with a nice sound kiss on his lips. There came a warning from the helper, and Kagome pulled back.

…………………………

Kagome sat there on her couch waiting for her weekly visit. She felt two demonic auras come into the room, and she looked up from the book she was supposed to read for her substitute language arts class, and saw Kurt and Shippo…with bruises and scratches all over. Kagome dropped her book and froze. Shippo on the other hand shouted "Oka-san!" and ran into her arms.

"Shippo, what's that?" Kagome lightly fingered a bruise on his cheek as she kneeled in front of him.

"A bruise." He took her bigger hand in his, which had a brace around it. Kagome hugged him to her tightly, then looked up deathly at Kurt.

"What the freak happened!" Kurt looked very uncomfortable and squirmed under her glare, but spoke.

"When I went to pick him up Friday I found a bunch of Kids throwing the playground gravel at him, and kicking him." Kagome let Shippo out of her hug, but still kept him close.

"And no body stopped this but you?" Kagome seethed, and her eyes started to get a pink tinge.

"There were two teachers watching." Kagome started to breathe heavily and she let go of Shippo and sprang for the door, but Kurt caught her around the waist in time.

"Let me go!" Kagome screamed and flailed.

"Calm down!" But it was too late for that, they had already attracted a lot of attention.

"I'll calm down when I see their heads rolling at my feet! I'll teach those fuckers to mess with my kid!" The room supervisor had already slammed on a red button and there was an alarm going off.

"Calm down!" Kurt tried again, but it was a lost cause Kagome had already downed three security guards by kicking them in the face.

"No ones going to hurt Shippo ever again!" the alarm was still blaring, and five more men in scrubs came in; one was carrying a needle.

'If she keeps thrashing about like this that needle's going someplace it shouldn't! How can I make her stop!' Kurt's mind screamed.

_How does any male silence his woman?_

A gravely voice that came out of nowhere ran through Kurt's head. Without any other thought Kurt sand his teeth into the junction of her neck and shoulder. For a second Kagome froze, and that was just long enough for the men in scrubs to over take her. Kurt was pulled away, and Kagome was sedated.

……………………………..

Kagome woke up in her room with restraints on her wrists and ankles. She looked to the doorway, cause there was no actual door, and noticed that above it was a brand new security camera, whiring so it could look around the room.

_Memories consume_

_Like opening the wound_

_I'm picking me apart again_

_You all assume I'm safe here in my room_

_Unless I try to start again_

Kagome arched her back and winced. Her body was on fire, she needed to move, she was going to explode. Her hands were shaking and her gut hurt. She needed to cut. With little difficulty she pulled the restraints from the bed, and threw a glare at the camera. It stopped whiring and feel down. Kagome sat up, took her head in her hands, and started to rock back and forth. She promised Kurt she wouldn't.

_I don't want to be the one_

_The battle always choose_

_Cause inside I realize_

_That I'm the one confused_

"It hurts so much" She chocked. Kagome took her hands away from her face and looked at them. Her nails, which she'd kept short for now looked very appetizing. Ignoring the pain in her chest she grew her nails out to claws and sharpened them to the point of being able to slice skin.

_I don't what's worth fighting for_

_Or why I have to scream_

_I don't know why I instigate and say what I don't mean_

_I don't know how I got this way_

_I know it's not alright_

_So I'm breaking the habit_

_I'm breaking the habit tonight_

Kagome closed her eyes and said a silent prayer as she started to carve holy symbols into her right shoulder, and all down her arm. The ever familiar siren went off and she could hear about ten people running down the hall, and the rolling thunder of a stretcher. Kagome worked faster.

_Clutching my cure  
I tightly lock the door  
I try to catch my breath again  
I hurt much more  
Than anytime before  
I have no options left again_

A doctor came through the door followed by two scrub clad guards and went straight for her. A red barrier flared up and Kagome screamed and clawed at her chest, cutting it and getting blood on the pajamas she had been changed into.

_I dont want to be the one  
Who battles always choose  
Cuz inside I realize  
That I'm the one confused_

One of the guards touched the barrier and as soon as he touched it Kagome's head snapped up and she screamed.

"Get out!" And she extended the barrier so they were all forced out of the room.

"Call doctor Onizumo!" One of them called out. Kagome was too preoccupied with what she was doing to notice.

_I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
I don't know why I instigate  
And say what I don't mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I'll never be alright  
So, I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit tonight  
_

On the tips of her fingers she had carved the kanji for dispel, expel, peace, holy, and exterminate. Kagome threw her head back and groaned as she stood up and shuffled towards the wide white wall.

_I'll paint it on the walls  
Cause I'm the one that falls  
I'll never fight again  
And this is how it ends  
_

With every finger she wrote once on the wall first with the pinky…dispel,

Spirits come take him away and away,

Then with her ring finger…expel,

Spirits come take him away and away,

Then with her middle finger… peace,

Spirits come take him away and away,

Then with the index finger… holy,

Spirits come take him away and away,

Then with her thumb…exterminate,

Spirits come take him away and away.

_I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
But now I have some clarity  
to show you what I mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I'll never be alright  
So, I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit tonight  
_

As she finished the last 'away' Kagome felt and explosion within her chest. Kagome fell to her knees and vomited everything in her stomach, including stomach acid, along with a good amount of blood. Out of pure reflex she wiped her mouth on the back of her right hand wiping away the puke blood mixture, and replacing it with blood from her wrist.

Breathing hard Kagome rested her head against the wall, but a second later her body was wracked with those grotesque noises you make between puking fits. After an eternity of dry-heaving Kagome passed out. With a quiet squish she crumpled in the puddle of her puke and blood.

And that how that end ladies and gents…..sorry it took so long in the first place. But I've been a bit grounded. I've got a boyfriend…he's 21. I told my parents, and I'm grounded. So I'll try to get the next chapter out quick.

Sesshomaru13


	23. My own white room

Chapter 23

I thank those who reviewed!

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Inuyasha, nor the X-Men.

Enjoy!

January 14th, Kagome woke up to her cell door, after what happened she'd been moved to a more extreme part of the facility, opening and two people walking in, adding to the 'three' already there. Just like the other day at the track Naraku and Inuyasha were paling around like they were childhood friends, playing checkers to be exact. They did this all the time now. So Kagome layed on her bad facing the wall, trying to ignore them.

"Higurashi, you new doctors here." The guard said before shutting and locking the door behind him.

"I must admit the other doctors were right, you are pretty." A smooth male voice came from by the door. There was the thunk of a chair being placed and sat in. Kagome had to turn over to look at him, there was something familiar about his voice.

The man wore navy slacks, and purple t-shirt, a white coat that had holes in the sides of the sleeves so he could put his thumbs through so you could only see his fingers. Perched on his straight nose, in front of his violet eyes , was a pair of oval glasses. And his would-be shaggy hair was tied back in a small pony tail in the nape of his neck. He flipped open his notepad and uncapped his pen. Then he scooted his chair a little closer to the bed. Kagome swore she heard the chinking of beads.

Kagome literally jumped seven feet into the air. She latched her fingers to the grate on her ceiling, and perched her feet on the top of the barred window so she was looking down at him.

"Who are you?" She demanded.

"Oh, forgive me for not introducing myself." He said and got up from his seat. "I am Dr. Ian Mushito, you new doctor." He extended a hand up to her. Kagome only glared at his hand and asked.

"When did you graduate?" Ian sat back down.

"Ah, the inevitable question. I graduated about seven months ago."

"So you're still reading 'The idiots guide to the human mind'."

"No I finished that last week." Ian replied sarcastically. Well this was different, none of her other doctors did that. "So how're you doing?"

Kagome didn't answer. Ian noticed her starring at his notepad and if she knew it was going to betray her. With resolve he capped his pen and threw it and his notepad across the room. Then he looked back up at Kagome expecting an answer. After a minute she answered.

"I hate it here. The food sucks. I'm watched all the time. The only time I get to be out of this room is when I have to go to the bathroom, and then I'm heavily guarded." Now she looked at Ian. "And every time I get a new shrink they ask how I feel. Will I go on a rampage like other mutants of my favorite, What about my past?" Then Kagome was silent.

"Well than, I wasn't going to ask any of those questions any way." He pulled a vanilla folder out from under him and opened it up. "According to this you only get two visitors. A Kurt Vagna and a Shippo Higurashi." He looked up from the file to Kagome. "All of your other doctors claim that most of your illnesses were cause by Kurt-" Ian was interrupted by Kagome growling and throwing a light bulb from the ceiling at him. It barely missed his head and shattered with a loud pop against the wall. There was quickly a guard inside the door, but Ian waved him back outside.

"Kurt has never done anything but make me happy!" She screamed.

"If you had let my finish then I would've said that I think differently." Kagome almost lost her grip on the grate. "A guy who brings you your son to see you every weekend from New York is not going to beat you." Kagome was silent for a minute. There was something strange and familiar about this man. It was strange and comforting. Not like with Dom and the drugged happiness, but as if she were talking with an old friend.

"You know, no one make the connection that Shippo's my son."

"Well, I also got a look at the security footage of last months fiasco, and that only supports my theory that Kurt hasn't done anything."

"No he hasn't." Kagome said, calming down a bit. They were silent for a bit Then Ian leaned forward and put his elbows on his knees.

"If I may ask, what happened last month?" Kagome stiffened again.

"The people at Shippo's school found out he was a mutant, and when Kurt picked him up he found his classmates throwing rocks at him, and the teachers were just watching." Kagome ended up yelling.

"They do say that kids can be worse than adults."

"Yeah, then he had to show up."

"He?" Kagome had gotten comfortable talking and didn't realize what she was saying until it was almost too late.

"Inu- Nobody!" The room fell silent after Kagome's scream, and she was preparing to unscrew and throw another light bulb at him.

"That was probably the wrong was to go… uh, do you have any family?"

"I don't know, do you?" Kagome retorted sarcastically. Ian acted as if he didn't notice.

"I, actually, was adopted, but I do have three sisters and two brothers that way, and of course the mother and father." A minute passed and Kagome asked.

"What happened to your real parents?" Ian sighed.

"My mother died in labor, and my father died of a consuming sickness when I was five." Again there was a silence.

"You probably don't know this, but ten years ago there was a rash of murders in Tokyo." Kagome began.

"I remember hearing about it on the news."

"Well, my dad was one of the victims. So since than it's just been my mom, grandpa, and brother." Ian was going to say something, but was cut off by the beeping of his watch.

"Oh, well that's our time." Ian stood and went to retrieve the note pad and pen he'd thrown across the room earlier.

"You gonna come back tomorrow?" Kagome cautioned.

"Sorry, not till the day after tomorrow. See you then." And he was gone. For the next half and hour Kagome stayed up on the window thinking about her new doctor. Then she came down, looking forward to the day after tomorrow.

END CHAPTER! Ah! Please review, and thanks for reading!

Sesshomaru13


	24. Head of the Facility

Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, or the X-Men!

I thank those who reviewed!

Inu-fluff-luvrS.Weez

Dragon Magic

Deathbyheartbreak

lizzieXmariXyoukai

Tijiya

Enjoy

Kagome sighed as she fiddled with the grate under bed, while laying onto her bed with her arms hanging over the edge. She was having a good week considering where she was. Ian was a great person to talk to. Last session the topic found itself on scars, and ended up in a competition on who had the biggest and ugliest.

…………………………..

"This one I got from my sister." Ian pointed to a long thin scar on his neck, probably made with finger nails. "Top that." Kagome thought for a moment, and pulled her pant leg. On her right leg there was a jagged scar from her ankle to the bottom of her knee, and towards the bottom there was another part across it making it look like a cross.

"I fell from about 15 feet, sliced it open on a rock, and broke the bone, which broke through the skin there." Kagome pointed to the horizontal part of the scar. Actually it had happened when a giant oni had picked her up and then dropped her when she shot it in the eye, but she wasn't about to tell that story.

"Took about three months to fully heal."

"Impressive, but sadly for you I can top that." Ian pulled up his left pant leg up over his knee, and gestured to what looked like a lot of medical scars centered on his knee. "I was hit by a truck when I was 15, and had to get seven different surgeries on my knees. Took about eight months to get better, not counting physical therapy." He lowered his pant leg with a smirk. "Like to see you beat that."

Kagome had to think about this one. Aside from the ones she'd already shown the rest were probably no longer than her finger, and were self inflicted. But she wasn't about to let herself be beaten. She pulled up her shirt so he could see her Inuyasha scar.

"Whoa, I don't think I can top that one, is there a story with this one too?" Kagome was silent for a minute it wasn't as if keeping it to herself was helping her any.

"My old boyfriend wasn't what you say; in good health… he did this to me a while back." Ian leaned forward a bit to inspect the scars closer.

"With a knife?"

"No,… he always kept his fingernails sharp and long, like claws." Kagome trailed off.

"He did that to you with… his bare hands?" The conversation had grown serious.

"Yeah." Kagome's voice was hoarse, there was a pause.

"If you don't want to talk about if you don't want to."

"No…I would like to talk to you about it."

…………………..

She told him about half the truth, just enough for it to seem real. But she did feel much better. It was a lazy gray February day, and she was feeling the effects. One of the guards had opened the door, and called into her.

"Higurashi you have a guest." Kagome sat up in her bed, facing the wall. It wasn't Friday of Saturday so it wasn't Kurt of Shippo. The heavy footsteps of a man entered her room.

"So this is the legendary Higurashi." His voice sent shivers up her spine, bad shivers. "How the mighty miko has fallen." Kagome went rigid, she noticed that the light on the camera in the corner wasn't blinking, it was off. Kagome gasped and made a grab for her stomach, her scars were searing. Suddenly Kagome was shipped around by her shoulder to face a tall man with unruly black hair, and blood eyes. She immediately started to fight against him. After a minute of pushing and pulling of limbs the man ended up half on top of her with her hands pinned on the wall above her head. "It's been a long time, reincarnate of Kikyou, about 500 years I'd say."

"What're you doing here!" Kagome resisted the urge to spit in his face.

"The question is why are you here, which is why I am here."

"Huh?" Kagome was muddled by the sudden action, but not enough to not notice that Naraku had transferred both of her hands to one of his, and was lifting up her shirt to peer at her scars. Kagome squirmed as he dipped his head down to actually sniff her scar, then he rubbed his cheek against it, he seemed to shiver with excitement.

"I missed making these."

"Wha? What do yo-" Kagome realized in the middle of her sentence what he just said, end her brain imploded. "It was you."

"I counted on you to run away, and I knew you would end up here. And it worked, I'm still alive." Naraku started to caress her stomach and sides where she was scarred.

"And what does that mean?" Kagome wriggled harder, but to no avail. They were nose to nose, Kagome nearly gagged, his breath smelled like he hadn't brushed his teeth in years.

"You're not in the past to help your misfit friends, so I live on." His free hand stopped stroking her scars and traveled upward. But he didn't get anywhere, Kagome had head-butted him so hard and suddenly he fell backwards. In an instant Kagome was in her spot on the ceiling above the window.

"It's only a matter of time before I'm out of here, I'm doing better!" She yelled after he got up.

"Oh contraire," Naraku said and pulled a small file out from the suit coat her was wearing, flipped through it, and started to read. "January 14, and Kagome Higurashi was found strangling her new doctor. January 23, Kagome Higurashi was found taking light bulbs out of the ceiling, breaking them and then cutting herself with the broken glass." As Naraku read off more date Kagome had to keep herself from crying. After Naraku put the folder away, flushed and teary she responded through clenched teeth.

"Those are all bold faced lies."

"That may be, but nothing, nobody goes anywhere or does anything here without my say so. If I wanted to I could keep you here for the rest of your life." Kagome gripped the grate above her head so hard her knuckles were almost translucent.

"Fuck off." Naraku smirked and left, and for the first time in over a month she stayed up above her window for over an hour.

…………………………………….

And about two hours later it's three o' clock, and time for Ian and Kagome's session. Ian didn't take three steps into the room before Kagome talked him to the ground from her place on the ceiling. The two landed with a sound thud.

"I'msostupid!Itwasn'tInuyasha!ItwasNaraku,andhe'shere!Incharge andI'llnevergetout,he'llkeepmehereforeverandever!" Kagome cried all at once at him, and he immediately pushed her off him.

"Naraku?" Kagome swore a breeze flew into the room and could hear the chinking of beads. Certain of it now Kagome snatched the pen he dropped some of his hair, and quickly took some of her own. She tied them around the pen and did the same thing she did back in the police station months ago. A thin beam of light shot out of the tip of his pen and into the camera. Kagome balanced on the balls of her feet in front of him then asked.

"How do you know about Naraku?"

"What do you know about Naraku?" Before Ian could protest Kagome grabbed his right sleeve, unhooked the thumb and pulled up the sleeve. For the second time that day Kagome felt her brain leak out of her ear, under the sleeve was a set of glove and beads just like Miroku's. She let go of him and fell back on her butt, feeling drained.

"You're a descendant of the monk Miroku." She said in a hollow voice. Now Ian's brain was leaking out of his ears, now they were both sitting on their butts dumbfounded.

"How do you know that?"

"Do you know anything about him?"

"Yeah, when he was alive he and friends traveled around looking for the man who placed this curse on our family, Naraku."

"Do you know who he traveled with?" It took a while for Ian to answer.

"What was said to be a fox kit, and half-demon, and demon slayer, and a priestess." He finished with a dry mouth. Her hand shook like a kitten in the police dog kennel, but Kagome managed to point at herself. After a long silence Ian said.

"You're shitin' me."

"I wish."

"You're serious?

"Sadly yes." Then Ian asked the big question that had been stirring in his head for the past few minutes.

"How?" Kagome resisted the urge to bang her head on the floor.

And that chapter 24! Sorry for the long wait! Thank you! Read and review! Please!

Sesshomaru13


	25. Author's Note!

You have no idea how pissed and sorry and relieved I am. About two months ago our computer go totally fried, thus destroying and losing ALL flies, writing, music, pictures, EVERYTHING! And I, stupidly, have kept no backup. Now I have my computer back, and I'm working on getting everything back, but it's hard, usually after I write it the details leave me. And I just hate to rewrite things! So I am sorry to you all.

Sesshomaru13


End file.
